The Destiny of Chocolates
by yucenkio
Summary: Una antigua historia abandonada, rediseñada y con la promesa de un final. A casi un año del aniversario de la derrota de Pitch y la llegada de Jack al grupo de los guardianes, las cosas entre él y Aster han mejorado bastante, tanto que, sentimientos inmanejables han comenzado a surgir en el joven guardián de la diversión. Cupido llega a revelar todos esos sentimientos.
1. Qué es el amor para nosotros

Agradecimientos y aclaraciones

Esto es bastante divertido, hace años que comencé este fic y siempre ha estado en mi mente terminar uno de los trabajos de los que me siento más orgullosa por el gran cariño y esfuerzo que le coloqué, su recepción y todo el cariño que obtuve de quienes lo leyeron en ese entonces, pero mi yo de ese entonces, era demasiado irresponsable y distraída como para tener las capacidades de terminarlo como corresponde, sin tener una línea narrativa establecida y dejándose guiar por sus impulsos, las cosas finalmente llevaron al abandono de esta historia. Los años han pasado y esta espina que me clava no deja de existir y es tiempo ya de extirparla, lamentablemente (o favorablemente como lo quieran ver) mi escritura ha evolucionado y aunque la narrativa cambie un poco de la original y se vuelva un poco más madura espero agradar y agradecer a quienes se den el tiempo de leerla. Todo siempre sin fines de lucro y de antemano sabiendo que los personajes no me pertenecen, todo por darle un final a esta historia de amor.

Capítulo 1: Qué es el amor para nosotros

 _Eran memorias de antaño las que se representaban en su subconsciente aquella noche. En un paisaje difuminado, de bordes borrosos con figuras difíciles de distinguir, casi podía sentir la cálida brisa que recorría sus cabellos. Ella también parecía perder los márgenes de su silueta con el ambiente y aunque no podía verla con claridad sabía quién era y reconocía su voz, intacta por el tiempo, igual que la de él, nada ha cambiado._

— _Deberías olvidarte de la ilusión del control, Bunny —. Lo que parecía casi una orden se pronunció con una voz cargada de familiaridad, lo que mermó en la seriedad del enunciado — Ya sabrás que lo que tenga que pasar sólo…sucederá, y poco y nada podemos hacer al respecto._

— _No es mi idea luchar contra el destino, querida. Es solo que tus ideas del amor no encajan conmigo —. Una conversación recurrente, el tópico infaltable en sus encuentros, sin importar los años, se encuentra grabado en su mente._

— _No luchas Bunnymund, hace mucho tiempo que eres más un cuerpo contra las balas que un guerrero, pero cuando se refiere a lo que se encuentra tras tus murallas eres…._

— _Evítame el discurso, Granny._

— _Hay cosas inevitables en esta vida, Bunny…. Enamorarse es una de ellas y por mucho que desees evitarlo y escabullirte, cerrarte y negar cada oportunidad, llegará el momento en que no podrás controlarlo —. Algo de resignación se veía en sus ojos, inclusive ella se estaba hartando de repetir aquellas palabras, pero no podía evitarlo. Nadie más que ella podía ver esa clase de temas en una perspectiva amplia y completa, como si pudiese visualizar todo el camino hasta su meta por lo que su único deseo era preparar un poco a su amigo para lo que se le presagiaba._

— _Tú dices que hay cosas inevitables en esta vida, yo digo que he vivido el sufrimiento suficiente para mil vidas y más, ¿Por qué razón yo me dispondría a padecer de amor de forma voluntaria? — Aster estaba perdiendo la paciencia, su amiga aún no podía comprender que el tópico le era indiferente, y por esa razón incomprensible para alguien que había ya perdido su vida terrenal y su objetivo estaba muy alejado de lo que ella vaticinaba— Si es algo de lo que no puedo escapar ¿Por qué te preocupas? Tal vez mis habilidades de escapismo están siendo demasiado buenas para tu amigo destino —. Una ligera risa escapó de los labios de la morena, y pudo vislumbrar esos irises color azabache, que como espejos reflejaban todos los rayos que el tenue sol posaba sobre ellos. Sus palabras juguetonas y burlescas quedaron grabadas con fuego en su subconsciente_

— _No cantes victoria tan rápido, Pooka, que ese orgullo tan grande que posees, y que ahora no te permite siquiera inclinar tu cabeza por otra persona más pronto que tarde te tendrá de cabeza en el suelo, enterrado en tus sentimientos como una avestruz en la tierra._

Faltaba ya dos semanas para el aniversario de la derrota de Pitch y la incorporación de Jack al grupo de los guardianes, desde entonces el joven dueño de ventiscas y heladas se había recluido en la casa del mayor de los guardianes: Norte, donde más que ayudar en la preparación de las festividades se dedicaba a alegrar y al mismo tiempo crear desastres a todos los jetis y elfos trabajadores. Para el señor de la barba blanca tener a Jack cerca le era refrescante, un nuevo aire al taller de juguetes que hacía ya tiempo necesitaba un cambio, gran parte de sus actividades con el menor era escucharlo hablar por horas y horas sobre los niños de la actualidad, información de primera calidad para la fabricación de nuevos juguetes y formas de alegrar a los infantes en sus festividades. Independiente de su caótica personalidad, el guardián de la diversión era una bendición para el taller, tanto que Norte había desarrollado un sentimiento de paternidad para con el chico, y fue así como este mismo "afecto paterno" le permitió notar ciertos cambios en el muchacho. No era como si Jack se pasara las 24 horas del día con él, pero prontamente luego de su llegada al taller comenzó a repartir su tiempo entre el polo, el crear ventiscas e ir a un lugar que aún le era desconocido para él. Lo notaba en sus ojos, tan cristalinos y honestos, en su boca, siempre curvada en una suave sonrisa cuando llegaba de aquel lugar…lo tenía realmente intrigado pero no era lo suficientemente valiente como para inmiscuirse en los asuntos del muchacho. Pero quien iba a decir que esa mañana, a exactamente dos semanas para la celebración de pascua llegarían las respuestas a sus plegarias.

Como era costumbre los lunes por la mañana, Jack no se encontraba en el taller, el muchacho se retiraba temprano de su hogar, incluso antes de que Norte despertara, el hombre de rojo se preguntaba si tal vez lo hacía a propósito para ocultar de él su verdadera ubicación. No era su intención pensar mal del joven por lo que sin darle más vueltas al asunto se dedicó a su rutina matinal, esta vez sin interrupciones dado que Jack no estaba, para luego disponerse a trabajar en los nuevos modelos de juguetes en su taller de confección, pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar algo que visualizó desde el rabillo de su ojo llamó su atención. Estaba sobre el panel de control del globo, un corazón flotante de un rosa brillante, pero al parecer no flotaba sino más bien lo mantenían suspendido dos pequeñas alas de ángel. Norte lo supo al instante, eso era un mensaje importante, y no de cualquier persona, sino de la famosa Cupido. Algo grande estaba por suceder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fácilmente, por su carácter y mal genio, podría decirse que Bunnymund no andaba en sus mejores días, la fecha se acercaba y la euforia y estrés solo iba en aumento, y si bien se encontraba con un gran margen de adelanto en su trabajo era el hecho de que estas Pascuas no serían como cualquier otra lo que lo tenían en constante estado de nerviosismo, como si volviera a sus días terrenales y aflorara toda la vulnerabilidad de su juventud. Esa mañana, a dos semanas exactas de la celebración, se despertó decidido a relajarse, traslado todos sus materiales de pintura al sauce que se encontraba junto al río de colores, su lugar favorito de toda la madriguera, y bajo la tranquila sombra que el milenario árbol le entregaba se dedicó a pintar con sus acuarelas a sus creaciones. Obviamente el conejo olvidó que ese día era lunes y que una estampida llamada Jack llegaría prontamente a interrumpirlo.

Las reiteradas irrupciones de Jack en la casa de conejo se habían vuelto una constante en este último año, y para su gran desconcierto aún no era capaz de comprender el porqué del espontáneo interés del más joven hacía él. Lo que había sido una visita para limar asperezas se convirtió en una rutina que más temprano que pronto se desenvolvió en una amistad bastante particular. Pese a que a Aster aún no le causaban gracia muchas de las niñadas que realizaba Jack, aun así, disfrutaba de su ingenio y gran capacidad de desenvolvimiento, era la encantadora extroversión del guardián de la diversión lo que había derretido rápidamente las paredes de Bunny, desarrollando así un cariño muy especial por el muchacho, no es que nunca fuera a decírselo en voz alta, por supuesto.

— ¡Hola cola de algodón! — escuchó explotar en sus sensibles oídos, del susto casi salpica con color verde esmeralda imborrable toda su trabajo.

— ¡Jack, por favor! ¿No puedes tener un poco más de cuidado? ¿No ves que estoy trabajando aquí? — Si bien el poco recato del muchacho lo volvía loco, cualquier intento de furia que tiempo atrás era capaz de desencadenar discusiones bastantes acaloradas ahora se evaporaba como agua al sol al ver esos ojos, acompañados de esa sonrisa de diablillo del peliblanco.

—Lo siento, Bunny. No creí que un Pooka tan entrenado en las artes del escapismo no fuera a notar mi presencia en cuanto llegué a la madriguera. ¿No estarás envejeciendo, Bunny?

—Muy divertido, Frostbite. Pero no estoy de humor para jugarretas y para que lo sepas mis sentidos están en perfecto estado— el mayor pudo notar una ligera decepción en los ojos del joven, quien seguramente venía listo para meter a Bunny en todo tipo de problemas.

—Vamos, colita de algodón no seas amargado, llevas trabajando semanas y estoy casi 100% seguro de que vas bastante adelantado en tu trabajo — A Bunny muchas veces le impresionaba la perspicacia del muchacho como notaba cada situación que sucedía a su alrededor sin que siquiera los demás notaran sus observaciones, aun así deseaba ponerlo a prueba.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — preguntó el Pooka con picardía

—No es difícil notarlo cuando no has soltado ese pincel en dos semanas —. Tenía razón, si bien siempre se entregaba de lleno en la elaboración de sus creaciones para cada día de pascua este año había colocado un extra esfuerzo en los diseños, este año era especial. — ¿Acaso la celebración de este año tiene algo diferente a la de los otros? — ahí estaba de nuevo el joven con su astucia, haciendo las preguntas justo en el blanco.

Bunny se vio obligado rápidamente en inventar una evasiva pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, la llamada de los guardianes se esparció por el suelo con una explosión de color y ambos viajaron rápidamente a su fuente a través de los túneles hechos por Aster.

Al llegar Sandy y Tooth ya se encontraban allí parados junto a la chimenea conversaban un poco alterados por la razón del llamado.

—¡Hola chicos! — saludó Jack con energía. Al notar su presencia el hada de los dientes voló rápidamente a su encuentro. Aster no podía creer como se iluminaba el rostro a Toothianna cada vez que veía al peliblanco, no podía ser más obvia y no sabía cómo éste aún no lo había notado. Con lo agudo que es normalmente se le escapaban varias obviedades a su entendimiento, el Pooka se le atribuía a su falta de madurez.

No pasaron dos minutos cuando el hombre que los reunió a todos apareció a través de las puertas de su taller saludando a todos con su fuerte voz y característica risa, mostraba una alegría que discrepaba con la actitud preocupada de los presentes.

—¡Tranquilícense, amigos! Sé que todos ustedes siempre están muy ocupados, pero aunque no son malas noticias lo que les traigo si es una situación de fuerza mayor — aclaró rápidamente el mayor antes de que Bunnymund comenzará a quejarse de la interrupción de su trabajo, apenas soportaba al niño pesadilla merodeando cada día en su madriguera y distrayéndolo no podía dejar que Norte lo sacará de allí solo para saludarlo. —Pasen a la biblioteca, por favor. Hoy tenemos una invitada muy especial.

Bunnymund tuvo que haberlo presentido desde el momento en que Norte pronunció con cierta entonación sospechosa la palabra "especial", porque al penas entrar a la biblioteca visualizo su figura frente a la chimenea, la peor de sus pesadillas, su sexto sentido encendió todas las alarmas esta visita tenía que ver con él y eso no le gustaba para nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La biblioteca tanto para Norte como para Jack era el lugar favorito que compartían de todo el taller de juguetes, pues era un lugar, además de muy grande y espacioso que proyectaba un ambiente de calidez y familiaridad que invitaba siempre a vivir momentos de compañerismo y relajo. A Jack le gustaba pasar las tardes –noches ahí con Norte, se sentía vivo otra vez, rodeado por esas estanterías de caoba tapizadas con libros hasta donde alcanzaban tus ojos a tocar el techo, la gran chimenea siempre encendida a sus ocupantes, los muebles de rojo terciopelo acolchado y la alfombra peluda que te invitaba a dormir como un gatito sobre ella, era su lugar favorito, pero ahora en este momento con esa morena desconocida frente a él mirando a Bunny como si hubiese atrapado a su presa en una trampa, le destruyó un poquito la concepción que tenía de ese lugar.

—¿Quién eres tú? — pronunció sin antes de siquiera ser consciente de sus palabras, la morena desvió rápidamente su atención a él.

De apariencia la joven no superaba los veinte años, cabello corto de color azabache, ojos negros tan oscuros que reflejaban todo a su alrededor, piel color canela, llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca con transparencia y detalles de encaje en las mangas y bordes, unas calzas negras con unos largos tacos de aguja, se podía ver su sostén rosa que combinaba con su corbatín rosado y como último detalle en el cabello un tocado de dos corazones, uno partido en dos y el otro flechado.

—Tú debes ser Jack ¿Verdad? ¿Jack Frost?— con la velocidad y delicadeza de una brisa la joven se acercó a él, tomando su mano en forma de saludo el muchacho solo asintió con la cabeza — Me han contado mucho de ti, adoro la historia de cómo salvaste la pascua el año pasado, pero lo que más me intriga es tu pasado…un joven que sacrificó su vida para salvar a su hermana. Impresionante —. Esta mujer ¿Qué quería? Parecía verlo embelesada y lo escaneaba con la mirada, prontamente comenzó a sentirse incomodó como si esos ojos estuvieran leyendo todo lo que pensaba.

—Granny déjalo en paz — ordenó el Pooka — Jack suéltala, te recomiendo no tocarla con tanta confianza.

—¿Qué? — Antes de que Aster pudiera responder a su interrogante la muchacha volvió a captar su atención con su voz

—Soy Cupido, la guardiana de todo el amor existente en el universo ¿un gran trabajo verdad? Pero mi nombre real es Granny Smith, Granny para los amigos — Jack no hacía más que asentir la mujer aún no dejaba ir su mano.

—¿Cómo las manzanas que crecen en la madriguera?

—Justamente como esas, la manzana simbólicamente tiene un gran significado, representa el deseo por lo prohibido por el saber y el conocer.

—Te dije que lo dejarás en paz, Granny — interrumpió Bunny interponiéndose entre ambos —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Querido, creí que ya lo sabrías luego de verme, utilizarme y no volver a llamarme, tarde o temprano te encontraría — Todos los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos con la declaración de la joven pero Bunnymund no mostró ni una señal de inmutarse seguía dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a la guardiana del amor —Tenemos deudas pendientes, Bunnymund. De seguro recuerdas lo que hablamos hace unos cientos de años, cuando eras un guardián recién convertido — las palabras lentas y apagadas de Granny indicaban peligro y amenaza, Jack se sentía impactado por la manera en que la joven se atrevía a desafiar al Pooka. Pero lo que Jack no sabía era que, pese a la edad que aparentaba, Granny era uno de los guardianes más antiguos cargando con ella las memorias de sus antecesores de tiempos remotos y por ello se daba el lujo de, de vez en cuando, imponer su autoridad sobre los demás guardianes.

—Eso fue hace milenios, Granny.

—Pero no lo has olvidado — Dicho esto recién la morena se dispuso a soltar a Jack de su agarre separándose del grupo y volviendo a su punto en frente a la chimenea — Por favor, siéntense, Norte los citó a todos ustedes como petición mía pero es con Bunnymund con quien necesito hablar específicamente. Les pido que escuchen muy bien lo que tengo que decirle.

Los guardianes e incluso un reticente Bunny obedecieron a Cupido y procedieron a repartirse en los sillones junto a la chimenea, Aster y Jack se encontraban sentados juntos en el sillón de tres cuerpos con Granny a su lado derecho y Tooth al izquierdo.

—Como ya sabemos todos los presentes los guardianes son seres inmortales por lo que nuestra vida amorosa no es larga y extensa como la de los humanos, todo lo contrario es prácticamente inexistente, con lo ocupados que estamos siempre con nuestros trabajos el amor difícilmente llega a nuestras puertas…

—No querrás decir que como estamos muertos ¿ya no nos corresponde enamorarnos? —La interrumpió Aster. Era latente la molestia que le provocaba el hada del amor al encontrarse dándole una charla sobre el amor, sobre todo si esta charla iba dirigida particularmente a él. Jack no lo podía comprender, comprendía que Bunnymund era una persona que tendía a alejarse de toda clase de sentimientos para permanecer siempre sereno y preparado para cualquier situación pero la actitud que estaba mostrando le recordaba a un niño haciendo puchero mientras su madre le da la lección del día.

—En parte, pero no es una posibilidad totalmente fuera de nuestro alcance— aclaro rápidamente, sin inmutarse por la violenta interrupción del conejo— Fuera del mundo terrenal o no seguimos manteniendo nuestros sentimientos y si podemos amar a nuestros compañeros y crear lazos de amistas y compañerismo ¿Por qué se excluiría el amor romántico de la ecuación? — El hada se paseaba frente a la chimenea expresándose como si verdaderamente le estuviese explicando a unos bebés que dos más dos es cuatro. Y aunque fuera un poco condescendiente Jack agradecía las explicaciones sus conocimientos sobre el trabajo de cupido con respecto a los guardianes y a todo en general eran nulos. —Pero…— prosiguió — Casualmente hoy estaba revisando nuestras cajas de bombones y….

—Espera — esta vez fue Jack el que se vio obligado a interrumpir — ¿Nuestras cajas de bombones? ¿De quiénes? ¿Qué bombones?

—Oh, cierto — exclamo Toothiana —Jack no sabe cómo trabajas, Granny

—Déjame explicarte, lindo. Por el mito general yo debería trabajar con arcos y flechas para enamorar a las personas, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Si bien aún ocupo mis flechas del amor y desamor en situaciones específicas mis métodos se han actualizado con el tiempo — Jack aún se encontraba muy confuso ¿si no trabajaba con arcos y flechas como hacía que todos se enamoraran? — Mira, cada persona, guardián o espíritu tiene una caja de bombones, esta tiene forma de corazón y en su interior se encuentra lo que en que toda caja de chocolates se encuentra: chocolates, pero estos chocolates tienen cada uno un nombre y representan a cada persona que el dueño de la caja algún día se enamorará, en su centro generalmente se encuentra el indicado esa persona especial que todos están buscando.

—y nosotros ¿También tenemos una?

—Como expliqué antes nuestra vida amorosa como guardianes es inexistente, hace milenios que en nuestras cajas no existe ningún chocolate —Jack no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado. El destino no solo le había robado toda una vida sino también cualquier oportunidad de alguna vez amar a alguien. —Pero…y repito hoy por casualidad se me ocurrió revisar, siempre es una inspección bastante rápida pero al llegar al corazón de Bunny descubrí que… ¡Un enorme corazón de chocolate rellenaba todo su interior!

—¡¿Qué?!— pronunciaron los presentes al unísono. Si bien una gama de expresiones recorrieron los rostros de los guardianes era Bunnymund quien parecía haber entrado en un estado catatónico, su boca ligeramente abierta, con sus orejas elevadas, con los vellos erizados y las pupilas disminuidas, con el tiempo que lo conocía el guardián de la diversión nunca imaginó ver al Pooka así.

—Es extremadamente único y raro este acontecimiento, más en un ser inmortal como Bunnymund. Yo únicamente he presenciado esto tal vez… ¿Unas 100 veces en lo que llevo de mi trabajo? Considerando que llego milenios y la cantidad de humanos que he tratado con el tiempo.

—¡Por el hombre en la Luna! ¡Bunnymund! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa? —.vociferó Norte dando una palmada a su propia pierna

—¡Te vas a enamorar! —exclamó en un chillido de euforia el hada de los dientes

Nadie lo había notado pero Sandy escribía rápidamente señales de arena sobre su cabeza que solo Granny alcanzó a notar.

—Exacto, Sandy. Y no de cualquier persona sino de su alma gemela. Nuestro compañero aquí Aster E. Bunnymund ha encontrado o encontrará a quién amará por el resto de su eterna vida.

Capítulo 2: Lo que empezamos a sentir

Si bien Jack no se encontraba en el mismo estado de shock Aster a su lado, si pudo reconocer enseguida como su estómago se retorció con las palabras "enamorarse" y "Bunnymund" en la misma oración, su corazón se aceleró y en su garganta se formó un nudo dificultándole la respiración, quería vomitar y esto, sumado a su inexperiencia con sentimientos tan abrumadores lo hizo reaccionar de la manera más inesperada.

—Bunny…—pronunció lentamente mientras se aferraba al brazo del Pooka con un poco de fuerza más de la necesaria. El guardián pareció despertar de su ensimismamiento enseguida posando sus ojos sobre el muchacho — ¿Qué significa todo esto?

Para muchos las palabras pronunciadas por el joven estaban totalmente fuera de contexto pero esto se debía a que ninguno de ellos había mirado directamente a esos ojitos pálidos mientras las pronunciaba. Los luceros de Jack eran normalmente dos lagunas de agua tranquila, pero ahora era posible como las aguas se movían tormentosas "¿Miedo? ¿Preocupación?" No podía distinguir con precisión pero obviamente Jack, al igual que él, no había tomado las noticias. Parecía un perrito al que lo habían pateado y con solo eso provocó que Bunny reaccionará despertando su lado sobreprotector para con el muchacho.

—¡Basta Granny! ¡Esto es una estupidez! — Se levantó de un brincó el mayor enfrentado a la morena, y de alguna morena interponiéndose entre ella y el peliblanco, como si lo protegiera— No sé qué fue lo que viste en esa caja de bombones pero definitivamente esa no era mía ¡Te equivocaste!

—¡Revisé mil veces, Bunnymund! Créeme cuando te digo que yo tampoco podía pensar que esto podía sucederle a uno de nosotros, y menos a ti— EL hada parecía más bien divertida por el ataque de furia de Aster hacía ella, seguramente había ya anticipado la reacción del Pooka — Esto demuestra una vez como la boca castiga, te dije hace mucho tiempo que cambiaras tu actitud para con tu corazón.

—¿Enserio, Granny? Mira, sé que llevamos tiempo conociéndonos y de alguna manera me he acostumbrado a tus metafóricas maneras de ver la vida y actuar pero esto sobre pasa los límites. No puedo comprenderte un carajo.

—Pues es muy simple, Aster. Te enamorarás y no importa todo lo que lo intentes por escapar, esta vez no tienes salida, lo siento.

—Aster no comprendo ¿Por qué estás tan enojado? — Se interpuso Tooth al notar como el ambiente se tensaba cada vez más — Granny solo vino a entregarte buenas noticias y compartirla con tus amigos. No veo porque reaccionas así.

Con una mirada Aster le indicó a Toothiana que lo que le molestaba por sobre todo era lo que la Cupido le estaba haciendo a sentir a Jack con todo esto. Sentimientos que si bien ni él mismo comprendía lo estaban incomodando.

— ¡Porque es ridículo! ¿Yo? ¿Enamorarme? — respondió exasperado poco más y perdería por completo la paciencia

— ¡Es que el pobre Bunny no quiere enfrentarse al amor! ¡Tiene miedo que lo dañen y le terminen rompiendo el corazón! Porque no soportaría llorar como una magdalena por cada rincón de su madriguera pintando cada huevo con corazones rotos—. Exclamó dramática Granny, el conejo también le estaba haciendo perder los estribos a ella — ¿Enserio, Aster? ¿A eso le temes?

Granny estaba tocando temas sensibles que a los demás les costaba percibir, ambos recordaban perfectamente sus conversaciones y el por qué Aster se rehusaba con todas sus fuerzas a aceptar tal veredicto.

—Yo no le temo a nada, Cupido — ambos se encontraban a solo centímetros intimidándose con la mirada, a Jack un poco le recordaba a esa vez que discutieron en el globo hace un año cuando enfrentaron a Pitch.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el maldito problema?

—No continuaré con este circo. Vámonos Jack — Sentenció el Pooka, sin pensárselo dos veces el guardián de la diversión lo siguió y se adentró junto con él a uno de sus túneles.

—Si será obstinado — sentenció Granny con un suspiro mientras se daba una palmada en la frente

—Tranquila, Cupido. Pronto lo entenderá, sólo está un poco asustado pero rápidamente se dará cuenta de la bendición que se le está dando — Granny dio un cansado suspiro

—¿Y ese chico? Jack ¿Cómo es?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaban lentamente por los túneles de la madriguera, Jack no sabía bien porque el guardián de la esperanza había decidido llevárselo consigo, ahora solo parecía que era un estorbo para las cavilaciones que se estaban llevando a cabo en su cabeza. Por primera vez le costaba encontrar el valor para romper el silencio entre ellos, y para Jack una caminata lenta, de casi ya 30 minutos y en silencio le estaba rompiendo los nervios.

—Lo siento, Jack. Granny… puede ser bastante molesta cuando desea— Sus disculpas para Jack tenían poco y nada de sentido, ¿Acaso el Pooka pensaba que estos temas del amor eran tan inapropiados para él que le incomodaban?

—Yo no era al que estaba molestando.

—Lo sé —. El Pooka detuvo el paso y lo miro a los ojos por primera vez desde que comenzaron su caminata— Es solo que…cuán me preguntaste qué significaba todo ese numerito no sé, vi que no estabas cómodo entre todo eso.

Siempre intentando protegerlo, pensó el peliblanco. Era en momentos como esos que Jack notaba cuanto habían cambiado las cosas entre ambos, de una rivalidad infinita a un paternalismo de parte de Aster que a veces lo desconcertaba. Él era consciente de como se había ganado la confianza de Bunnymund a pulso, presionándolo prácticamente a acostumbrarse a su presencia, visitándolo con frecuencia, atacando sus puntos débiles, haciéndole ver sus puntos dulces, pero fue cuando consiguió su objetivo y el Pooka comenzó a mostrar signos de cariño, respeto y fraternidad que Jack descubrió que no era amistad lo que quería del mayor, y menos que este lo viera como un niño al cual proteger.

—No era eso…es solo que todo lo que dijo Cupido me pilló bastante desprevenido, nadie pensaría que tu prontamente te enamorarás de alguien —Un sabor amargo se instauró en su lengua al pronunciar esas palabras acompañado de esa punzada en el estómago característica de la envidia y la decepción.

—¿De verdad crees que una cosa tan ridícula como esa sucederá? ¡No seas iluso, Jack! Yo de todos nosotros soy el menos indicado para protagonizar una de las comedias románticas que Granny quiere que todo el mundo viva— el conejo se notaba exasperado, reanudó su camino esperando que el joven lo siguiera.

—Pero el chocolate…

—¡No le creo ni un céntimo a Granny! Lo hace para molestarme, lleva siglos dándome el mismo discurso y tratando de imponerme su forma de ver las cosas — el conejo bufó exasperado, negando con la cabeza — Pero ahora se ha excedido hacer esa clase de shows frente a ti y a los demás guardianes, incomodándote a ti y poniéndome en la palestra de las burlas de Norte, eso no se lo voy a perdonar tan fácilmente

—¿Ustedes son amigos? —Jack sentía demasiada confianza entre el Pooka y la morena para creer que estos dos se llevaban mal todo el tiempo.

—Sí, nos conocemos hace bastante tiempo ya…ella fue la que me ayudó establecerme aquí en la madriguera y creamos juntos el río de colores — contó Bunnymund justo cuando atravesaban el portal principal de la madriguera.

Ambos se dirigieron a la casa de Bunnymund. La madriguera dentro de la madriguera, era una edificación construida en el interior de una alta colina, muy acogedora con paredes de reforzadas con cemento pintado de un cálido amarillo pastel, el piso estaba tapizado con madera. A Jack, les recordaba mucho a las casas de los Hobbits del libro del que Jamie estaba bastante obsesionado últimamente, tanto que le encantaba contarle a Jack todos los detalles. El hogar de Bunny siempre olía a pasteles recién orneados y chocolates, una de las pasiones del Pooka era la repostería, su sala de estar era protagonizaba por una hermosa chimenea de ladrillo blanco, rodeado por una silla mecedora, un sillón de dos cuerpos verde esmeralda y uno individual del mismo color, bajo estos una alfombra enorme verde claro, en las paredes a Bunny le gustaba colgar plantas y cuadros de pinturas, el favorito de Jack era un cuadro de la madriguera cuando el atardecer se posaba sobre ella y hacia todo de colores rosas, naranjas y amarillos. Se encontraba contemplándolo anonadado cuando Aster le dijo que se sentara.

—Siempre te quedas embelesado en la entrada ¿Tanto te gusta esa vieja pintura?

—Sí, la verdad es que mucho. No puedo creer que la hayas pintado tú.

—¿Así? ¿Por qué? — Jack dudo un momento si responder esa pregunta con la verdad o dar una tonta excusa para rápidamente desviar el tema, no estaba seguro si a Bunny le molestaría o no la verdad.

— Eres siempre tan duro…no me malinterpretes —el mayor alzo una ceja divertido, Frostbite siempre decía "no me malinterpretes" cuando esperaba que Aster no se fuera por la tangente y terminaran en una discusión — Estoico, quiero decir, simulas tus sentimientos tan bien que no puedo creer que en tus pinturas seas tan expresivo, cuando la veo no puedo dejar de verla, es como si te viera al desnudo en esa pintura…—ahora sí que había dicho algo extraño y lo notó enseguida, sintió como las mejillas se encendían en tanto veía al Pooka con ojos de impacto debido a su respuesta.

—Ciertamente, tu a veces también me sorprendes. Siéntate, traeré algo de comer. — Fue todo lo que dijo antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Jack estaba tan avergonzado, odiaba cuando su boca actuaba más rápido que su mente, se sentó aún ruborizado y tapándose la boca como intentando que las estupideces que siempre se les ocurría escapar cuando estaba con Bunny se quedaran dentro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Granny aún no se iba del Polo, se había quedado con los demás guardianes conversando de distintos temas entre ellos la adición del guardián más joven: Jack Frost. A Granny le eran grandes fuentes de información estas conversaciones que parecían sin importancia ya que sus más grandes habilidades eran la lectura entre líneas y expresión corporal, armas fundamentales a la hora de la seducción y el enamoramiento, por lo que había sacado bastante provecho de su vistita a los guardianes de la infancia, pero no podía irse sin antes tener una pequeña charla con el guardián de los sueños.

—Sandy — pronunció seria. Toothiana ya se había despedido de ellos y desaparecido hace un momento, Sandy iba a hacer lo mismo cuando la morena lo detuvo —¿Puedo conversar un poco contigo antes de que te vayas? — Para Norte aquellas palabras fueron señal de largarse de ahí y dejarlos solos por lo que se despidió de ambos y se dirigió a su taller.

Granny y Sandy eran amigos de prácticamente toda la vida, fueron los primeros guardianes en llegar y pese a de que con el paso de los siglos Granny había cambiado en distintos cuerpos aún mantenía las memorias del primer encargado de esparcir el amor en el mundo o más bien administrarlo como de si cuentas bancarias se tratara. Caminaron juntos hacía uno de los balcones, una gran vista del polo norte se expandía frente a ellos, Granny se apoyó en el pasamanos, dando un suspiro antes de atreverse a hablar.

—No creas que no sé lo que estas ocultando — sentenció y el guardián de los sueños dio un respingo, era demasiado obvio su nerviosismo, pero siendo su amigo Granny no sentía que lo que necesitaba el rubio fuera un sermón. Un sermón de nada más ni menos que "amores tóxicos" — ¿Qué edad tenemos, Sandy? ¿No crees que no estamos bastantes pasados como para involucrarnos en tales embrollos de adolescentes? Comprendo la atracción que sientes por lo prohibido, ¡Pero es el ser tan "inocentonto" lo que te hace sentirte atraído a esa clase de tipos! — obviamente Sandy permanecía en silencio mientras la muchacha hablaba, pero una sola mirada bastó para que la Cupido entendiera por lo que el guardián de los sueños estaba pasando. Esos ojos que mostraban comprensión, pero a la vez una determinación con la cual no podía luchar, sin importar que tan lógico y sólido fuera el argumento que le diera para desistir, Sandy guardaba esperanzas, esperanzas en aquel monstruo. La morena suspiro abatida — No seré yo quien luego te diga "te lo dije" porque confió en ti como en nadie, Sandy. Si tú crees en él, yo creo en tu juicio, mientras seas feliz y él no se atreva a dañarte.

Sandy le entregó una de las más brillantes sonrisas del mundo, sabía muy bien cómo se sentía que alguien te diera la bendición en ese tipo de relaciones tan especiales y fuera de los parámetros de lo aceptable, la morena no podía dejar de sentirse feliz por él de todos modos.

Dada por finalizada su misión Granny decidió volver a su palacio, pero no sin antes advertirle a Norte que al siguiente día volvería reunir a los guardianes en su hogar.

—¿Tú crees que Aster venga? Aun cuando lo llame con la aurora sabrá que es una "trampa"

—No necesito que lo llames, él vendrá por su propia cuenta. No te preocupes, tengo un plan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

A la mañana siguiente, Jack se encontraba en el hogar en el que comenzó todo, había salido muy temprano del taller con la intención de ir a ver a Aster, pero se arrepintió a medio camino, creyó que ya había molestado demasiado al Pooka estos días, por él lo vería cada día, pero no quería parecer un acosador y Aster no lo había invitado a verlo esta vez. Así que ahí se encontraba, posado sobre las ramas de un árbol mirando como el sol salía de su escondite y como cada uno de sus rayos alumbraba con timidez todo lo que tocaba, el hielo del lago se notaba más delgado y el ambiente más caliente la primavera se estaba dando paso por sobre su invierno, Aster estará tan contento cuando las primeras flores comiencen a florecer.

—¿Jack? —escuchó a una voz femenina llamar desde el suelo. Era cupido, a diferencia del día anterior acompañaba su vestimenta con un tapado gris con brillos y una bufanda muy peluda del mismo color. Sin decir nada la chica flotó hasta su alcance y se sentó junto con él en la rama, se quedó mirando al horizonte justo como él lo estaba haciendo hace un momento manteniéndose en silencio. Jack no les había prestado mucha atención a las facciones de la chica el día anterior, pero por apariencia la chica no parecía mucho mayor a él y también como él sino fuera por sus habilidades de inmortal no se le podría diferenciar de una adolescente humana. Ca

En su tiempo como guardián y aún antes de serlo, había escuchado una que otra vez rumores del hada que se encargaba del amor, esto podía deberse a que era considerada parte de la elite de espíritus y entes que dominaban las magias ancestrales que rodeaban el universo y la tierra, al igual que Sandy, y como su trabajo era fundamental para que la vida de los humanos se mantuviera. Jack no lo había asimilado como tal, pero en ese instante se encontraba junto a uno de los seres de mayor poder en el mundo, pero aun así la chica proyectaba una familiaridad que le impedía comportarse con seriedad o benevolencia ante ella. Era una más.

—Apuesto a que quedaste muy impactado luego de lo que dije ayer — quebró el silencio la morena, en un momento había sacado un cigarrillo de no sabía dónde y lo había encendido.

—¿Estas fumando? —preguntó confundido Jack, nunca había visto a un espíritu fumar

—Sí, lo sé, es un hábito estúpido, pero, aunque para los humanos en dañino a mí no me va a matar, soy inmortal — Explicó divertida — además es una costumbre que mantengo desde que era humana…

—¿Recuerdas como eras antes de ser guardián? — Jack siempre había creído que entes como Cupido y Sandy habían nacido guardianes en el mundo por la cantidad de tiempo que llevaban en sus trabajos. Al ser elementos fundamentales en las vidas de los humanos

—Pues claro, a diferencia de Sandy… —comenzó a explicar la morena como leyendo las interrogantes de Jack en su mente — Yo he cambiado de cuerpos unas cuantas veces con el paso de los siglos, es un trabajo extenuante por lo que mis sucesores decidieron entregar la antorcha, pero compartimos todas las mismas memorias, así que es como si yo hubiera vivido todo por lo que pasaron — Jack no podía entender del todo a lo que se refería ¿Acaso cupido podía morir? —Pero no te preocupes, yo no pienso hacer lo mismo, los otros se rindieron, yo me quedaré aquí mucho tiempo.

—Ya veo… —seguía sin entender en su totalidad — Emm… ¿Vienes a verme por una razón en particular?

—Sí, la verdad es que sí. Vi la incomodidad que sufriste por mi causa el día de ayer y vine a disculparme no fue mi intención.

—No te preocupes no fue tú…

—Para serte sincera si fue mi intención —Lo interrumpió de forma abrupta, dejándolo anonadado con tal sentencia —sabía de antemano que el grandote se colocaría a la defensiva o por lo menos lo intuía, ha mostrado unos cambios de actitud para contigo bastantes radicales este último tiempo, jamás pensé que luego de todo el odio que se profesaban por la ventisca del 68' el llegaría a saltar para protegerte.

Aquella aclaración lo dejó más confundido. Si había una cosa que podía sacar en limpio de la personalidad de cupido era que todo lo que decía escondía segundas intenciones, difícilmente era clara y precisa en sus sentencias y para alguien tan poco acostumbrado a las metáforas se le estaba haciendo dificultoso seguirle el hilo.

—¿Entonces todo fue parte de tu plan?

—Más o menos. Perdona por involucrarte. pero si me comunicaba contigo primero Bunny no reaccionaría igual, es difícil sacarle emociones sinceras al conejo es siempre tan recatado y en control de cada uno de sus gestos…

Esas palabras eran justamente parte de lo que habían conversado Jack y Aster el día anterior, y además una de las cosas que los diferenciaba a ambos de manera radical. Mientras Jack era un libro abierto con sus emociones y sentimientos, Aster era extremadamente hermético a menos que se tratará de demostrar valentía, enojo o furia en eso no se cortaba un pelo.

—Pero ahora que sé que tú eres un buen factor para derrumbar las paredes de Bunny te vengo a pedir que me ayudes.

—¿Ayudarte? ¿Cómo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mente de Aster no había podido dejar de revivir lo sucedido la tarde anterior, incluso sus mientras dormía sus sueños se llenaron de pesadillas o más bien recuerdos de un pasado que no quería recordar. No podía creerlo, de las veces que Granny le había tomado el pelo esta se llevaba el premio y, sobre todo, decir tales estupideces ¡Frente a Jack! Un niño que, aunque de más de 300 años no sabia nada del amor y esas cosas, claramente el muchacho se sintió incomodado por la situación. Esos ojos de aflicción nunca los había presenciado en los luceros del menor.

Pero debía ser sincero, Cupido podía cantar victoria esta vez, no solo implantó la duda en su corazón —"¿Será todo aquello verdad? ¿O solo una prueba para verificar si he cambiado de opinión con respecto a su elemento?"— sino también le había traído un montón de recuerdos que creía ya enterrados. Las únicas personas de su entorno que sabían de su oscuro pasado eran Norte, Cupido y Toothiana. Norte porque era su mejor amigo, Cupido y Toothiana porque son unas chismosas y no pararon hasta sacarle la información (además de tener los dientes de la infancia de Aster a la mano) pero de igual forma confiaba en ellas, y no es que no confiara en Sandy, pero el guardián de la infancia siempre había sido un hombre de pocas palabras. Él podía ser un hombre "estoico" como le describió Jack el día anterior, quien para el amor romántico es y será siempre la última de sus prioridades, pero no siempre fue así, él también pasó por una época estúpida de adolescencia en la que creía que el dolor que cargaba en su corazón lo haría morir de un momento a otro. Aster también se había enamorado, pues claro, era un Pooka con sentimientos, pero después de eso y de lo que le paso a su pueblo Bunnymund había enterrado esos sentimientos muy lejos de su pensamiento. Eso sí, seguía siendo un macho alfa con necesidades y se daba uno que otro gusto, cada unos 100 año, pero se los daba.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Jack llegó a su madriguera y tocó a su puerta, el sonido lo sorprendió de tal manera que derramó sobre su pata el té que recién se había servido. Al escuchar su grito Jack entró estrepitosamente a su hogar, con cayado en mano listo para atacar, al ver que el Pooka estaba a salvo y sus caras de sorpresa ambos estallaron en risas.

—Perdona, Jack. Nuevamente sorprendiste a este viejo Pooka —Se disculpó Aster cuando pudo reunir el suficiente aire para decir una frese coherente

—No eres viejo…—Le corrigió Jack mientras se acercaba al mayor y tomaba su pata entre sus manos, aplicó un poco de frío para aliviar la quemadura. Bunny se lo agradeció con una sonrisa — pero si has estado bastante ausente y distraído últimamente.

—Sí, tienes razón…se viene pascua, los huevos, Granny — esto último no pudo evitar decirlo con un toque de resentimiento, ya tenía suficientes preocupaciones como para que la morena viniera y le diera más.

—Hablando de ella…me la encontré nuevamente esta mañana.

—¿Qué? ¿Fue al Polo otra vez? — exclamo Aster impactado por la descares de la Cupido

—No — negó rápidamente— más bien me fue a buscar al lago, charlamos un poco, me dijo algunas cosas de ti.

—¡¿Qué clase de cosas te dijo?! —Aster estaba perdiendo la paciencia, Granny estaba muy cerca de sobrepasar los límites

—¡Tranquilo! No me dijo nada malo —Los cuestionamientos de Bunny provocaron que Jack adoptara una actitud retraída como Aster lo estuviese reprendiendo por una fechoría. Pero no tenia la culpa, no era su atención que lo creyera.

—Lo siento, Frostbite —La segunda disculpa del día en menos de 10 minutos y no sentía como si fuera la última que diría, poso una pata sobre el hombro del muchacho para que este dejara de mirar al suelo y le mirara a los ojos—No creas que te estoy recriminando ni nada, estas en todo tu derecho de hablar con quién quieras, pero dada la situación, Granny solo está aprovechándose de tu inocencia.

—¿Inocencia?

—¡De verdad no puedo creerlo! ¡Ir a molestarte a ti con esa clase de estupideces! — comenzó a despotricar Bunny sin dar oído a la pregunta de Jack, no tenía idea de cuales eran las intenciones de Granny al ir a buscar a Jack, pero las descubriría inmediatamente — ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre tamaña insensatez?! ¡Eres un niño! Ella no debería estar ni a 10 kilómetros de ti.

—Espera un momento ¿Qué rayos quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué yo no sé nada de amor o que yo no tendría por qué saber algo de todo eso porque según tú soy un niño? — Jack ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería aclaraciones de parte del Pooka, no es que quisiera entrar en una discusión, pero no podía dejar que Aster siguiera considerándolo de es amanera ¡tenía 316 años por Dios!

—Jack por favor, no me malinterpretes. Para mi eres un niño porque eres el menos de los cinco, comparado contigo yo soy un anciano.

—Eso no es lo que estoy preguntándote, Aster. —"Aster" lo había llamado por su nombre, esto no auguraba nada bueno —Puedo parecer un adolescente, pero no por eso o por ser menor a todos ustedes no entiendo de lo que Granny habla.

—Lo sé, sé que entiendes a lo que cupido se refería ayer, que yo encontraré a alguien y todas esas cosas, pero no sé cuál fue su idea al interrogarte a ti esta mañana, no es como si tú pudieras saber si tengo a algún amante escondido por ahí o algo. Digo, que a ella le convenga saber para llevar a cabo sus planes.

—¡No me interrogó! ¡Sólo charlamos, Aster!

—¡Aún no me has dicho de qué!

—¡Eso no te incumbe!

—¡Si hablaron de mi por supuesto que me incumbe!

Las cosas se estaban acalorando, ya ambos estaban subiendo el tono y Jack sabía a que llevaría si ambos perdían los estribos: terminarían diciéndose cosas extremadamente dolorosas, que atacarían a los puntos sensibles del otro y que no vendrían ni cercanamente al tema; por lo que decidió tomar un respiro y contar hasta 10.

—Sólo hablamos, me contó un poco de como eras cuando recién te convertiste en guardián —Si bien Aster no notó mentira en sus palabras sabía que el muchacho no le había dado la verdad en su totalidad.

—¿Sólo eso?

—Si, además me pidió que te trasmitiera un mensaje.

—¿Mensaje?

Esta era la parte menos agradable de su visita. Cuando la morena le pidió ayuda jamás pensó que sería de mensajero de tal clase de recados. Si Aster después de lo que estaba a punto de pronunciar seguía dudando que él por ser joven no era capaz de entender el doble sentido sería porque finalmente era el mayor el que no entendía.

—Me dijo que te digiera: "Sea te está esperando en el Polo Norte, para sacarse una canita al aire* como lo hacen cada cien años" ¡Ah! Y advirtió —Agregó Jack a su mensaje — que si no ibas lo más pronto posible se quedaría allí esperándote hasta que llegaras.

El shock de Bunny era evidente, tanto que no pudo detener al albino de largarse como la brisa de invierno.

Continuará...


	2. Sea Salt

Capítulo 2: Sea Salt

Diclaimer: el personaje de Sea Salt no me pertenece, es más bien un personaje creado por el gran conocido y grandioso artista de gay furry Redrusker, pero si me di la libertad de crearle un pasado y una personalidad un poco más allá de un p****, no me malentiendan me encantan sus comics y el personaje.

Y allí se encontraba nuevamente en el Polo, 24 horas después del primer encuentro con Granny, desesperado por encontrar a ese perro desgraciado y cantarle las 40, aunque no recibiera más que una ceja alzada en respuesta. Su descripción era bastante simple: un perro dálmata de 1,70 de alto, con mirada lasciva y ojos azules iguales al color de sus manchas, que conoció hace ya más de dos mil años y era no más ni menos que el "gusto" que Bunny se daba cada cien años. Por lo que, al escuchar salir de labios del albino su nombre, no pudo más que entrar en estado catatónico, seguido de una exasperación que lo llevo en dos segundos al taller de Norte, en sus orejas repercutían lo que en verdad quiso decir Granny entre líneas —"Te torturare hasta que cedas" y "Si no quieres que el lindo de Jack Frost se entere mejor lo enfrentas"— era difícil el asimilar lo pronto que cupido había notado que el albino se había vuelto su punto débil.

Se sentía avergonzado, tremendamente avergonzado, lo único que deseaba era conseguir que Jack lo respetara y así convertirse en quién podría el muchacho siempre confiar como un hermano mayor, pero las acciones de Granny estaban mermando sus esfuerzos para conseguir ese objetivo. Colocándolo en el ojo del huracán que era ahora su vida, o siempre lo había sido.

—¡¿Dónde está?!— Gritó el Pooka al entrar al taller de juguetes de Norte. El anfitrión se encontraba junto a uno de jetis, dentro de la biblioteca, discutiendo quién sabe que cosa cuando Aster entró precipitado, Jack se encontraba un poco más lejos sentado junto a la chimenea. — ¡Jack! —llamó, pero el muchacho hizo como si no escuchara, llevaba su capucha sobre la cabeza, claro signo de no estar nada contento en ese momento.

—¿Aster? ¿Qué rayos te sucede? —interrogó Norte desconcertado por la actitud del Pooka

—¡Sea! ¡Sea Salt! ¿Dónde está? ¡Granny me dijo que estaba aquí!

—Tranquilízate, Granny está en la cocina con Toothiana, pero Sea no ha venido.

—¿Qué? ¿Enserio?

—¡Llegaste, Bunnymund! — exclamó cupido al entrar al salón con Toothiana y una charola de galletas en la mano — Es impresionante como el nombrar a tu "patas negras" provoca que corras como una liebre perseguida por un galgo —Comentó divertida. Si la mirada de Aster fueran balas Smith estaría muerta, el conejo estaba a punto de explotar por la tetra en la que había caído. —¿Te sucede algo? ¿Te desilusionaste por no encontrar a Sea?

—Créeme que ver a ese perro no me interesa para nada…

—Eso dices ahora —Le interrumpió Granny. Dejó la bandeja de galletas en la mesa de centro y se acercó al Pooka. El ambiente se enrareció de repente, la guardiana del amor y el de la esperanza se desafiaban con la mirada.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿Qué es lo que quieres ganar montando todo este numerito? —espetó Aster con un tono grave y amenazante. La morena no se inmuto ni un poco, más bien se veía divertida por lo mucho que lograba consternar al estoico conejo.

—¿Yo? Nada. Mortificarte es divertido, pero si estoy siendo tan persistente, Bunny… Sabes que nunca haría nada para lastimarte ¿verdad? —En los claros de cupido no se veía una pizca de ironía por lo que diría a continuación estaba fuera de todo juego o broma, por lo que asintió sin decir nada —Entonces deberías confiar en mí, puede que mis acciones no tengan mucho sentido ahora, pero solo quiero que te des cuentas de algunas cosas —Terminado su discurso Granny desvió la mirada y miró por sobre su hombro, la sonrisa macabra que se plantó en sus labios no le auguraba nada bueno, un escalofrío recorrió su columna.

Sin siquiera tener el tiempo para mirar hacía atrás sintió como dos extremidades rodeaban su cintura, dos patas que desgraciadamente conocía muy bien subían lentamente por su torso acariciando suavemente sus pectorales hasta tomar fuerza en su cuello, y con un solo impulso percibió el calor de otro cuerpo estrechándose contra su espalda, un aire tibio contra su mejilla y ese olor tan particular, tan lleno de feromonas que no pudo evitar el sonrojarse.

—¿Quién rayos eres tú? ¡Suelta enseguida a Bunnymund! —escuchó vociferar a Jack en tanto tomaba su cayado y apuntaba al cuerpo en sus espaldas. Pero el ente no tenia la intención ni de cerca de soltarlo, direccionó el cuerpo de Bunnymund entre el cayado de Jack y él, ocupándolo de escudo. No estaba seguro de que es lo que hizo su opresor para provocar que de repente el rostro amenazante de Jack se encendiera con una furia y un rubor que le llegaba hasta las orejas.

Estaba jodido, completa e inevitablemente jodido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En cuestión de segundos una figura emergió tras Bunnymund, como Aster no tuvo tiempo de escapar Jack tampoco fue capaz de detenerlo antes de que lo tomara entre sus brazos, un perro dálmata antropomórfico de con orejas y manchas de color azul, que pese a su diferencia de estatura con Aster lo inmovilizo sin ninguna dificultad. Un nudo se instaló en su garganta, pero eso no le impidió confrontar al desconocido, pero el cobarde en cuanto vio su cayado interpuso a Aster y lo ocupo como escudo. El perro parecía leerle los pensamientos, era completamente consciente de que entre los presentes Jack era el más afectado con su cercanía con el Pooka, por lo que sonrió con lascivia, acercando su hocico aún más a la mejilla de su rehén.

—Jack, tranquilo —llamó a la calma Aster —Más vale que me sueltes ahora Salt —amenazó, pero sus palabras sonaban débiles, la cercanía del can estaba alterando todo a su paso. Y es que, aunque Aster luchara con todas sus fuerzas, estaba destinado a perder, luchar contra el espíritu de la lujuria es una batalla perdida.

Luego de unos momentos Salt decidió ceder, no sin antes lamer lentamente el cuello de Aster, sin desviar su mirada del joven guardián de la diversión y provocando un leve gemido que, aunque débil, lo escucharon claramente cada uno de los presentes. En cuanto fue libre Bunny se volteó para enfrentar a su perpetuador quién lo miraba de lo más divertido.

—En cuanto vuelvas a hacer eso no volverás a ver la luz del sol ¿Entendiste? — pero el perro no estaba ni cerca de tomárselo en serio, le respondió asintiendo mientras hacía una mofa con los labios fruncidos, escucho como Granny soltaba unas risas juguetonas también —¡¿Creen que estoy para sus juegos estúpidos?!

—¡Oh, vamos, Bunny! Fue una broma…— Trató de relajar el ambiente la morena mientras se acercaba a su compañero —¿O es que acaso no te alegra ver a Sea?

—No, no me alegro para nada de verlo.

—Cierto que no lo esperabas hasta dentro de cuanto ¿unos 20 años más?

—No es divertido, Granny —el conejo estaba harto, se podía ver por la manera en que abandono el tema dándole a los dos la espalda. Fue ahí cuando vio nuevamente en los ojos del albino esa expresión de acongojada, conflictuada y confundida que lo hacía sentir enfermo —Jack…yo

—¿Es él? — Desde su interior Jack sabía que estaba tomándose una libertad que no le correspondía, pero siendo desde mucho antes de convertirse en guardián un chico poco acostumbrado a emociones abrumadoras debía deshacerse de ellas de un modo u otro, sino explotaría.

—¿Quién? — Aster estaba obviamente desconcertado por su pregunta

—¿Es él el que te follas cada cien años? — Fue audibles como todos los presentes contuvieron sus alientos luego de tal sentencia. Incluso Aster quedo sin una manera de replicar, aunque una respuesta a lo que saltaba a la vista era ya innecesaria — Espera, no es necesario que me respondas. No soy un niño, Aster — Nuevamente llamándolo por su nombre, lo que diría a continuación se vaticinaba como algo cruel y doloroso para el conejo — ¡Quién lo diría! El correcto y siempre perfecto Bunnymund tiene un folla-amigo, un "sex friend". Porque no puedes llamar novio a alguien con el que solo te acuestas cada cien años o ¿sí? —Pronunció despectivo. En tanto hablaba había pasado por el lado de Aster y se había acercado a Sea, la sonrisa del perro no se le había borrado del rostro, los intentos de Jack de avergonzarlo por ser solo "amantes" no le podían importar menos. No lo conocía, por lo que no dudo en agacharse a la altura del menor y mirarlo con ojos de lástima — _¿Enserio, chica? Hablas con la reina de las perras. Necesitas más que eso para hacerme sentir ofendido_ — Lo que enfureció de sobremanera al menor, ira que solo estaría dirigida a Aster.

—¿No te da un poco de vergüenza comportarte así en frente de quien dices es tan inocente como para no entender? —Fue su última sentencia, Jack se retiro volando por la ventana.

—La diversión se ha ido —

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Qué narices estabas pensando, Granny? ¡¿No ves lo afectado que has dejado a Jack con todo esto?! —Debido a la escenita que armo la cupido ahora se encontraba recibiendo el sermón de Toothiana. Dejó escapar un suspiro abatido, las cosas no habían salido tal como lo planeaba. Sea se encontraba en su regazo transformado en un cachorro común y corriente.

—Lo siento…

—¡No es conmigo con quién tienes que disculparte!

—¡Lo sé, Toothiana! ¡Perdóname por no ser adivina y no calcular los daños colaterales! —Respondió el hada del amor con un tono mayor al que debía, si los demás estaban incomodos por la situación ella estaba exasperada por la manera en que todo se le estaba escapando de las manos —Nunca pensé que el muchacho tuviera en tan alta estima a Bunny como para sentirse decepcionado por su comportamiento — notó como sus palabras provocaron que el aludido diera un respingo. Ella sabia que lo que decía no era la verdad, que si el muchacho estaba enfadado no era ni de cerca por que se le derrumbó el respeto por Aster, pero el conejo estaba buscando desesperado buscando razones en su mente y mejor implantarle tal idea antes de que comenzara a sobre analizar las cosas —Me disculparé.

—Espero vuelva para cenar, ese muchacho tiende a encerrarse en su soledad cuando algo le perturba — Comentó Norte, preocupado mientras miraba la ventana por la que Jack había escapado

—Aún es temprano, Norte. De seguro volverá y será el mismo niño dulce y alegre de siempre. Tal vez la sorpresa que se llevó lo descolocó un poco, pero se le pasara enseguida —intentó calmarlo Toothiana, lo que al mismo tiempo era una forma de calmarse a sí misma.

—Iré a buscarlo — dictaminó Granny — y cuando vuelva te recompensaré el numerito, Norte. Le diré Salt que traiga los mejores licores del palacio y celebraremos hasta el amanecer ¿Qué les parece? — La morena podía ser un poco extrema en sus medidas, pero la conocían desde hace tanto que sabían que lo único que no quería era que cada uno se fuera de allí preocupados e infelices.

Norte, quien no perdería una oportunidad para disfrutar con sus compañeros, acepto de inmediato, y se largo a la cocina a cocinar aperitivos, mientras tanto Toothiana volvería a su hogar para organizar a las mini Tooth en su trabajo y volver, Sandy haría lo mismo con los sueños de los niños, y cuando estaba a punto de largarse a buscar al menor Aster la detuvo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Yo iré a buscarlo —Aster iba a golpear el suelo para crear unos de sus túneles sin siquiera esperar una respuesta de la morena, pero esta lo detuvo.

—Sé que estas enfadado conmigo. No volveré a ser así de radical, solo quiero que entiendas que lo hago por tu bienestar.

Bunnymund no dijo una palabra y se fue del polo dejando solo una flor detrás.

—Es acaso eso… ¿una orquídea?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Bunnymund era un muchacho muy joven cuando se convirtió en guardián, y si bien su pasado le había hecho madurar y endurecerse para cumplir con su labor sin dudar, aún guardaba esa noble sonrisa adolescente cuando uno se esforzaba por buscarla. Granny lo recordaba con claridad, como el joven Pooka parecía débil cuando creía que nadie lo miraba, como se entregaba a sus memorias con cada huevo que pintaba, como paso tardes y noches enteras pintando el cuadro que hoy se erguía orgulloso en el salón de su hogar, como un recordatorio que lo que alguna vez ardió en llamas hoy florece con aires de esperanza y buenaventura._

 _Para Granny seguía siendo un niño, un niño con aires de adultez que no le acomodaban del todo, que aún necesitaba del amor y cuidado de quienes lo rodeaban, para guiar su camino para convertirlo en un hombre, o en este caso un macho. Bunny fue alguna vez lo que Jack es ahora para los guardianes, un tesoro al cual cuidar con un gran futuro por delante._

— _¿Recuerdas tu primer beso, Bunny? —le preguntó una vez, en una de esas tardes que visitaba al conejo para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien_

— _¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, eso fue…hace ya mucho tiempo_

— _Dicen los humanos que el primer beso es tan suave como malvavisco y con sabor a limón ¿Será verdad?_

— _Dímelo tú, eres la experta._

— _Quiero creer que hay más de un primer beso…muy distinto debe ser cuando al besar no das algo, sino más bien encuentras lo que buscabas._

— _No entiendo de qué hablas. Granny_

— _Aster ¿Me prometes que me contarás cuando al besar encuentres lo que te faltaba?_

 _Eran esos momentos, en que la mirada azabache de Cupido se hacía profunda e infinita, que Aster podía notar que era uno de esos instantes en que la joven estaba viendo más allá, que había vivido un presagio y que responderle lo que le pedía era importante, porque aseguraba su ayuda en el futuro._

— _Si, Granny, te lo prometo._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-_

Encontró al muchacho sentado el árbol junto al lago, suponía que este no había notado aún que se encontraba allí pues llevaba la capucha puesta y miraba al horizonte. Sinceramente no sabía muy bien que decirle, su único objetivo era llevarlo de vuelta al Polo, aunque no era muy asiduo a las fiestas necesitaba un momento de relajo, tal vez la oportunidad relajaría también al chico, había presenciado aspectos de él que nunca le había dejado entrever.

—Jack —llamó suavemente. El joven inmediatamente miró en su dirección, pero desvió la mirada rápidamente —Jack… ¿Puedes bajar un momento? ¿Por favor?

Jack no se sentía con las ganas ni las fuerzas de bajar y enfrentar a Bunnymund, y no solo a Bunny sino también a sus sentimientos. Aster y los demás tenían de cierta manera razón al llamarlo niño, no tenía idea de como lidiar con algunos sentimientos, y sobre todo con el que se enfrentó en la biblioteca, con Sea Salt tomando a Aster tan posesivamente contra sí, y que creía identificar como nada más que… ¿Celos? Jamás los había sentido, por lo menos no con esa intensidad. Y hacía quien menos esperaba. Aún así, decidió bajar, no tendría miedo ni se mostraría tímido, miró directamente a Aster a la cara, escuchando atentamente lo que quería decir. Luego de un momento el conejo comenzó a hablar:

—Frostbite, sé que lo que viste en el taller de Norte no fue nada agradable, créeme que nunca imaginé que conocieras a Sea Salt de esa manera. Él es mi amigo… ¡De verdad! No es que te quisiera ocultar que bueno… ¿Cómo decirlo? Tenemos ¿Intimidad? De manera esporádica, ni a ti ni a nadie. Pero que por sobre todo que tú te enteraras de tal manera, de labios de Granny y además que Sea fuera tan descarado de seguro te descolocó. Perdóname.

Eso no tenia sentido, nuevamente el Pooka estaba intentando disculparse por romper su burbuja, burbuja que él mismo había colocado sobre Jack para seguramente "protegerlo"

—No tienes nada de lo que disculparte, Aster.

—¡Si tengo! Fue demasiado indebido que Granny te dijera eso y más que Salt saltara sobre mi estando todos ustedes presentes.

—Acaso eso ¿Es una costumbre entre ustedes?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! — negó rápidamente el conejo

—¡Despreocúpate, Bunny! —Le replicó —No es como si yo pensara que tu no tienes sexo o cosas por el estilo. Si me sorprendió que tuvieras un amante…pero tal vez lo que de verdad me molestó fue que no hayas tenido la confianza de decírmelo. Sé que no somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero creí que las cosas habían cambiado…que las cosas eran diferentes entre nosotros — no era toda la verdad, pero Jack no estaba preparado para vivir una catarsis y lo dicho no se alejaba mucho de la realidad tampoco. Si hubiese sabido con anterioridad que Bunny tiene a alguien no solo se hubiera enterado qué es sexualmente activo sino también la clase de relaciones que establece Bunny con esa clase de amistades.

—¡Y lo son! ¡De verdad lo son! Jack en estos meses… — el conejo pareció pensárselo un momento —Todo entre nosotros ha cambiado…he aprendido a conocerte, a estimarte, y de verdad, aunque no siempre lo parezca aprecio cada instante que estás conmigo y convivimos.

El menor no pudo evitar el sonrojarse, las palabras de Bunny aceleraron su pulso tanto que sentía como su corazón latía en sus orejas, era por lejos lo más hermoso que le habían dicho en más de 300 años.

—Perdóname si te hice pensar lo contrario, es que…en temas como esos, no creo que son para conversarlos en cualquier momento, además tú eres tan joven…

—No empecemos ¿De nuevo con eso, Bunny? — Le advirtió el joven cansado, aprovecharía de aclararle las cosas a Bunny de inmediato —¡Qué no soy un niño! ¡Tengo 316 años! Y también tengo mis necesidades y "gustos" como los tuyos.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—Eso, lo que escuchaste.

—¿Quién?

—¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo?

—¡Me acabas de hacer tremenda escena porque yo no fui capaz de contarte y ahora tú no me lo dices! ¡Jack Frost dime en este instante con quién estás haciendo cochinadas!

—¡Jamás lo sabrás cola de algodón! —Le gritó elevándose por el viento — ¡Una carrera hacía el Polo!

—¡Mocoso desgraciado!

Continuará


	3. Nuestro nombre

Capítulo 3: Nuestro Nombre

—¡Llegaron! —Exclamó con felicidad Toothiana al ver a Bunny y a Jack entrar al salón. Todos se encontraban allí, incluso Sea Salt ya no estaba transformado en cachorrito y se dedicaba a ayudar a Norte a colocar los aperitivos —Sabia que llegarían antes de la hora de la cena.

—Jack —escuchó pronunciar a Granny, sin darse cuenta estaba a su lado y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo —Perdona por ser tan boca floja, fue muy indebido de mi parte contarte las intimidades de Aster.

—No te preocupes, no hagamos un gran alboroto de todo esto. No fue nada —Jack estaba un poco avergonzado, sabia que Aster era demasiado denso para notarlo, pero eran altas las probabilidades de que los demás si hayan notado el por qué de su extrema reacción.

—¡Vengan a comer! —llamó Norte con entusiasmo — He preparado de todo, Granny y Sea trajeron muy buen vino, vodka, whisky e incluso ¡tequila! Para celebrar esta noche si que mejor no beber con el estómago vació —advirtió para luego dar una de sus sonoras carcajadas.

En la gran mesa que había colocado Norte se encontraban, tal como había dicho, una variedad de aperitivos, desde los más simples como papas de frasco, dulces, hasta algunos de mayor preparación como panecillos de frambuesa, quesos de todos tipos, etc. Jack se encontraba junto a Aster comiendo cuando Sea se acercó a ellos con dos copas de champagne en la mano, le entregó una a Bunnymund con una sonrisa. Se miraron un momento a los ojos y luego Sea lo miró a él para luego volver a conectarse con Aster.

—No creo que Jack quiera beber — fue lo que dijo Bunny —Jack ¿no quieres un vaso de jugo? ¿o tal vez un refresco?

—Emm ¿No? Estoy bien —Jack estaba utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dejar escapar una rabieta. Obviamente no esperaba que Aster dejara de hablar con el perro, pero mostraban una cercanía que solo los amantes podían tener ¡Dios, se estaban comunicando con la mirada! ¿No podían controlarse un poco en frente de él? Bebieron en silencio un momento, hasta que Bunny se inclinó sobre la mesa para tomar un panecillo de frambuesa.

— Toma, son de los que te gustan. Norte siempre tiene unos listos para hornear en el congelador —En respuesta el can solo le entregó una tierna sonrisa y le dio un mordisco a su panecillo.

Jack miró a sus demás compañeros, Granny, Norte, Tooth y Sandy se encontraban enfrascado en su conversación ignorantes de lo que estaba admirando Jack, y como les pedía con la mirada que alguien los interrumpiera.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿No pudiste avisarme si quiera? ¿Advertirme? — Escuchó nuevamente a Bunnymund a hablar. Salt ya no tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, negaba con la cabeza y suspiraba agotado. —No te entiendo —El perro seguía sin dirigirle la palabra, pero con la mano con la que no sostenía la copa le tomo el mentón a Bunny, dirigiendo su mirada azul a los verdes hierba de Aster. —¿Qué me despreocupe? Para ti es muy fácil decirlo. Eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, nuevamente.

—¿Decirlo? —exclamó Jack —Aster, él no ha dicho nada ¿Cómo es que te puede hablar solo con la mirada? ¿Acaso eres mudo? —en cuanto terminó de hablar notó como había tocado un tema un poco sensible porque ahora todos enfocaban su atención en él, en silencio.

—Sí —Le respondió Cupido —Sea es mudo, a Aster le ha llevado años comprender lo que quiere decir.

—¿Enserio? ¿Eres mudo? ¿Por qué? —Jack no era conocido por ser alguien sutil al preguntar cosas que le intrigaban.

—Jack ¿Por qué no me acompañas al balcón? Es una historia larga y aquí todos ya se la saben, quiero tener el honor de contártela sin interrupciones, dejemos a los demás beber hasta que se emborrachen. —Siguió al hada sin oponerse, no era su mejor opción el dejar solos al can con el conejo, pero la curiosidad podía más con él.

La noche ya se cernía sobre el Polo Norte. Las estrellas brillaban sin contaminación que se les opusiera, muy diferente se verían desde la ciudad y Jack lo sabía, ni siquiera en su pueblo las estrellas brillaban con tal intensidad. Granny caminó hasta el borde del balcón ovalado, la vista era maravillosa, si hacía un poco de frío, pero nada de lo que no estuviese acostumbrado ya. Jack se sentó en la varadilla junto a ella.

—Sea Salt es el espíritu de la lujuria, Jack. Yo lo conocí en una noche como esta, con la nieve fresca y blanda como un almohadón, hace cientos de años ya. Mientras paseaba en un páramo en Inglaterra me encontré con un cachorro abandonado entre la blancura de la nieve, congelado por el frío, le quedaba un último aliento de vida —Jack la escuchaba atento, inmerso en la narrativa de la morena — Lo tomé entre mis manos y la luna me dijo que pronto moriría, me contó su historia. Dentro de su especie bueno…Sea era una ramera, uno de sus amantes lo había asesinado, Manny lo había traído hasta mí, pero yo era la única que podía salvarlo. Por lo que le entregué parte de mis poderes. —Cupido lo miró con una sonrisa cargada de nostalgia — ¿Sabes, Jack? El arte de la seducción es algo serio, y no existe persona en el mundo que sepa más de ello que Sea, muchos lo pueden categorizar como una puta, hasta yo a veces lo hago para molestarlo, pero el vive su sensualidad al máximo, era perfecto para el trabajo.

—Pero… ¿Por qué no habla?

—Bueno, no es que sea mudo en su totalidad, es solo que debido a su rol en este mundo el decidió que el hablar no era parte de, Salt le da mayor importancia a la seducción física, a lo mucho que puedes decir con una mirada, la comunicación verbal no es lo suyo.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro

—De verdad no creo que se viera con Aster solo una vez cada 100 años, debe ser mucho más. Dime ¿Desde hace cuanto que ellos dos se encuentran? —Jack percibió algo de lastima en la mirada de Granny. Algo así como "no te gustará la respuesta a eso"

—No sabría decirte con exactitud, lo de cada 100 años no es que sea una mentira, es una manera de decir que sus encuentros son bastantes esporádicos y alejados uno de otro. Es Aster el que decide ver a Sea Salt o no, y cuándo.

—Ellos… — Y lo que preguntaría a continuación decidiría si viviría esta noche o no —¿Están enamorados?

—¿Crees que unas personas que se ven una vez a las mil quinientas pueden amarse?

—No lo sé. No sé si Aster es capaz de amar así a alguien solo para evitar comprometerse lo suficiente.

—Lo conoces bastante

—Puede que seamos amigos desde hace muy poco, pero desde que lo conocí en la ventisca del 68´ es que sé lo hermético que puede llegar a ser.

—Tienes razón. —correspondió Granny. El conejo tenía tan mala percepción del amor romántico que era totalmente capaz de amar a alguien y mantenerlo alejado solo para no llegar a algo más serio y establecido — No, no se aman ni están cerca de enamorarse, son muy buenos amigos y tienen muy buena química sexual. No me sorprendería que Aster se esté quitando el estrés con Sea en este mismo instante —Granny se arrepintió enseguida de sus palabras, y no pudo detener al guardián de la diversión antes de que saliera despegado a buscar a ambos aludidos. —¡Mierda!

Justamente como Granny había predicho ni el perro ni el conejo se encontraban con los demás cuando Jack volvió al salón. Pensó rápidamente, la habitación más cercana era el taller de confección de Norte, no perdería tiempo preguntándole a los guardianes donde se encontraba Aster sabía que ellos no tendrían idea.

—¡Jack espera! —Le llamó Granny —Por favor no te precipites. Tal vez se fueron a algún lugar a hablar.

—¡¿Hablar?! ¡Pero si ese perro no habla! —respondió exasperado —"Y Pronto tampoco respirará" —pensó, Antes de dirigirse al taller de confección de Norte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

Bunny tenía muy poca fuerza de voluntad cuando se trataba de Sea, el perro le atraía desde el momento en que lo conoció, su personalidad era tranquila y complaciente, el hecho de no que hablara y nunca le exigiera nada eran también cosas a su favor, por lo que prontamente se entregó al placer con el can, sin miedo a repercusiones. Pero ahora el contexto era diferente, por alguna razón sentía que estaba haciendo algo prohibido cuando Sea lo guío a la habitación más cercana, como si el hecho de que lo descubrieran con el perro sería lo peor que le pudiera pasar, y siendo honestos que fuera Jack quién lo pillara con las manos en la masa.

Sea lo sentó en la silla de madera de Norte y ahorcajadas se sentó sobre su regazo, sin esperar consentimiento unió sus labios con los del Pooka en un beso húmedo y sensual, lentamente el can balanceaba sus caderas para masajear su entrepierna contra la del conejo. Aster poco tiempo pudo contenerse antes de rodear su cintura y aferrarse fuertemente a sus caderas para aumentar la fricción. Llevaba un tiempo sin sentir otro cuerpo así tan cerca al suyo, las agradables sensaciones estaban nublando sus sentidos, tanto que luego de unos minutos de besos apasionados y caricias lascivas, abrió lo ojos y casi arroja a Sea del asiento al darse cuenta qué no lo veía a él, sino a Jack con mejillas sonrojadas hasta las orejas y una sonrisa y mirada obscena. Pegó un grito, Sea notó su espanto se bajo de él, con una pata en su rostro le preguntaba si se encontraba bien.

—Lo siento, Sea —se disculpó Aster, su respiración estaba agitada y cubría sus ojos con fuerza, como si hubiese visto un monstruo —No sé, no sé que me pasa…—musitaba mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

—¡Ustedes dos! ¡¿Qué mierda están haciendo?! —escucharon gritar a Jack en tanto el estruendoso golpe de la puerta azotándose contra la pared ensordecía sus oídos. No obstante, los aludidos no estaban haciendo nada, y Jack notó enseguida lo agitado que Bunny se encontraba —Bunny… ¿Qué te pasa? —en menos de un segundo se acercó a Aster y se arrodilló para ver su rostro de cerca —¿Estás bien?

—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunto Granny a Sea, quien había entrado a unos pasos detrás de él. El can como era de esperarse no dijo nada sin embargo sus ojos de conmoción y su respiración elevada delataban como él había sufrido un susto también.

—Nada —contestó Bunny —estábamos conversando y comencé a sentirme sofocado, eso es todo. Creo que necesito descansar…

—¿Te irás? —interrogó Jack con algo de desilusión.

—Sí, necesito dormir, tengo muchos huevos que pintar y no me puedo atrasar…—Contestó mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta, Jack lo detuvo

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —rápidamente corrigió sus palabras —Por favor, déjame ayudarte.

Aster aún se encontraba confundido por lo que había visto hace solo unos minutos, aún así no podía negarse a esos ojos de preocupación que Jack le estaba dirigiendo. Asintió agotado. Los cuatro volvieron juntos al salón.

—¿Dónde estaban? ¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó Toothiana en un tono un grado más chillón de lo normal.

—Me voy a casa —Resolvió Aster en tanto se despedía del hada y sus compañeros —Estoy demasiado cansado para seguir con la fiesta, ya saben, los años y todos eso —independiente de lo indispuesto que se sentía intentó bromear para que sus amigos no se preocuparan y así no arruinarle la reunión a todo el mundo. — Norte, Jack se va conmigo, se comprometió a mañana pintar los huevos que faltan.

—Ok, compañero, puedes llevarte a mi hijo, pero lo quiero de vuelta intacto —bromeó Norte. A Jack le llenaba una calidez en el pecho cada vez que Norte lo llamaba hijo o lo trataba como uno. Aster sonrió, le dio dos golpes al piso y ambos se introdujeron en el túnel.

Bunnymund nuevamente había dejado una orquídea como remanente.

—Que hermosa flor —comentó Toothiana al notar la hermosa flor roja en el suelo. —Es una orquídea ¿Verdad? —Granny se acercó a la flor y la arrancó del suelo, de todas formas, no viviría mucho en un terreno cubierto de madera.

—¿Saben lo que significa? —preguntó Granny con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. Los guardianes negaron con la cabeza —Las orquídeas amarillas erotismo, las blancas pureza, sin embargo, las rojas como esta… amor y sensualidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar a la madriguera, Aster estaba exhausto una migraña tremenda golpeaba su mente junto a un mareo que no quería desaparecer. Entraron a la casa e inmediatamente encendió la chimenea, estaba congelado. Jack no había dicho una sola palabra desde que se fueron del Polo, Aster temía que supiera en lo que verdaderamente estaba con Sea cuando los encontró.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó en cuanto terminó de encender la chimenea.

—Debería ser yo el que te pregunte a ti, te ves horrible.

—Gracias —respondió divertido —Estoy bien

—Acaso…—Aster se sorprendió por el titubeo del menor, Jack pocas veces se cortaba al hablar —¿Tú y Sea discutieron? —Jack no le podía encontrar otra explicación al malestar de Aster. Si lo pensaba bien, aunque Sea y Aster fueran solo amigos por fuera, teniendo ese tipo de intimidad era difícil no desarrollar sentimientos por el otro, o eso pensaba.

—¿Qué? No, difícilmente puedes discutir con alguien que no pronuncia una palabra. Sólo que…me comencé a sentir mal de repente, un mareo, creo que tuve una alucinación.

—¿Una alucinación? ¡Bunny, eso es grave! —exclamó Jack asustado. Voló y se posó frente a él —Deberíamos ir al curandero

—No es nada, Jack, enserio, despreocúpate — Jack lo observó detenidamente, sin despegar su mirada escrutadora de los luceros del conejo.

—Estás mintiendo —sentenció —¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en el taller de Norte entre tú y el perro? —Jack estaba molesto, no le agradaba para nada que Aster volviera a ocultarle información.

—No, estoy mintiendo —mintió. —Estoy cansado, queda poco para Pascua y estoy estresado.

—Está bien —El guardián de la diversión decidió dejar el tema de lado, seguía molesto porque era consciente de que Aster le mentía pese a ello en estos momentos sabia que no sacaría nada con presionarlo.

—Vamos a dormir —Dicho esto Bunny se encaminó a la habitación principal al fondo del pasillo, pero al notar que Jack no lo seguía se devolvió —¿Qué haces?

—Voy a dormir —contestó mientras acomodaba los cojines del sillón de dos cuerpos.

—¿En el sillón?

—¿Sí?

—No seas ridículo, ven a dormir conmigo. —ordenó y retomó su rumbo a la habitación

Jack no sabia si sentirse alagado o realmente ofendido por la desfachatez de invitarlo a su cama. Entendía la razón de su confianza, la diferencia de edad, la ciega creencia de que era un niño inocente y tal vez la imponente heterosexualidad de la que Aster ostentaba y así podía seguir aun así no podía evitar lo mosqueado que le hacía sentir que Bunny no se pusiera ni una pizca de nervioso al compartir las mismas sábanas que él. El muchacho no era ninguna amenaza y menos evocaba algún calor en el conejo.

—¡Jack ya apúrate! ¿Qué sigues haciendo en el cuarto de estar?

Renuente se dirigió hasta donde lo llamaban. Aster ya se encontraba acostado. La enorme cama de madera ocupaba la gran parte de la habitación, iluminada tenuemente por dos velas en los laterales de la habitación, Aster ocupaba sábanas verdes agua, y lo cubría todo con un grueso edredón de plumas. Al notar su llegada Bunny golpeó con su pata la sección del colchón que le correspondía, en su rostro adornada una sonrisa, y en sus ojos se reflejaban el fuego de las velas a su alrededor. En su interior Jack luchaba por no ruborizarse y ocultar su nerviosismo, rápidamente se tumbó al de Aster y le dio la espalda cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con las sábanas.

—¿Estás avergonzado? —preguntó divertido Aster. Jack sintió como una pata se posaba sobre él. Jack respondió con un gruñido inmediatamente Bunny se largó a reír.

—¿De qué te ríes? — Vociferó el albino saliendo de su escondite, un rubor encendía su rostro esparciéndose hasta su cuello.

—Ven aquí —Fue lo único que le respondió antes de tomarlo entre sus brazos y acurrucar su espalda contra su pecho, rodeando con una pata su cintura y con la otra acariciando sus cabellos. Los cubrió ambos con el edredón —eres demasiado lindo…

—¿Aster? ¿Qué haces?

—Sólo duerme, mañana hay mucho trabajo que hacer. —Claro, para él era muy fácil decirlo.

Unos minutos más tarde Jack sintió como la respiración de Bunny se hacía lenta y pausada, el conejo ya había caído en el mundo de los sueños. Nuevamente no sabia si sentirse alagado, confundido o verdaderamente enfadado. Se volteó para ver al Pooka de frente, era muy diferente tener al mayor así de cerca, a solo unos centímetros de sus labios, podía sentir el calor tenue de su respiración, pudo apreciar de cerca su pelaje, como sus tatuajes se marcaban en su cabello, lo graciosos que se movían sus bigotes que de tiempo en tiempo daban una sacudida. Por un momento Jack mando todo a la mierda, y se dedico a acariciar el rostro del Pooka sin reparo, sus bigotes, sus mejillas, se tuvo que contorsionar un poco para alcanzar sus orejas, pero valió la pena, todo era tan suave y cálido, una sensación rápidamente adictiva. Pero… ¿Y ese olor?

—¿Qué haces? — Jack dio un saltó al escuchar a Bunny hablar aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Disfruto las bondades de dormir con un peluche gigante — Jack agradecía a su perspicacia de su mente en momentos de aprieto. Se alejó un poco del conejo elevando su torso de la cama

—No soy un peluche—aunque quiso sonar molesto por la comparación la comisura de sus labios estaba curvada en una sonrisa.

—Dormido difícilmente puedo notar la diferencia.

—¿No puedes dormir?

—No… Espera —Ahora recordaba ese olor era… era ¡el de ese maldito perro! A Jack se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, ahora sabía lo que había sucedido en el taller de Norte con ese perro y el por qué el conejo no quería decírselo.

—¿Qué sucede? — Aster abrió los ojos, pero en cuanto tuvo la intención de levantarse a la altura de Jack este salto a su cuello y lo estampó en contra las almohadas.

—Hueles a él…


	4. Se siente como fuego

Capitulo 4: Se siente como fuego

La mañana transcurría con normalidad, mientras Aster se concentraba pintando los detalles de los huevos, Jack se cercioraba de que cada uno de los pequeños pasara antes por el río de pintura antes de dirigirse donde Bunny para luego organizarlos en la estación de espera antes de dirigirse a los túneles. Avanzaron con gran rapidez y eficiencia, y aunque no paraba de trabajar Aster no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que el albino le había susurrado antes de caer dormido y al despertar a su lado pudo notar como los ojos dormidos en su pálida piel estaban hinchados y rojizos ¿Había estado llorando durante la noche? La culpa le corroía, le había mentido nuevamente y Jack se había enterado ¿Cómo tener cara para disculparse nuevamente? El muchacho actuaba como si nada y eso lo hacía más difícil.

—¿Aster? —le llamó Jack

—¿Sí? — Respondió al despertar de sus cavilaciones

—Mmmm… sé que prometí que te ayudaría, pero acabo de recordar de que tengo una tormenta que atender con urgencia, si quieres vengo mañana —El muchacho se notaba un poco avergonzado, Bunny sonrió con ternura.

—No te preocupes, Frostbite. Ya me has ayudado bastante, gracias a ti ya no queda mucho que hacer, será una maravillosa Pascua este año, no es necesario que vengas mañana —Los ojos de Jack mostraron cierta decepción, pero sus labios le dieron una sonrisa antes de despedirse y desaparecer de su vista.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Sea, por favor, revisa el corazón de Kanaid Black ¿Dice Tom Hiddleston? —Sea que se encontraba en una escalera de casi 6 metros de altura alargó una pata hacía el corazón indicado abrió su tapa, se devolvió a la morena y asintió — ¿Sí? Correcto —dijo para proceder a tachar eso de la lista de su plancheta — Ahora el de Fannisha Usui —Salt iba a tomar impulso para dirigirse al estante de esa caja cuando notó como su amiga se había congelado en el sitio, preocupado bajo rápidamente a ayudarle.

La pluma y la plancheta con todos los pergaminos que hace solo un momento sostenía en sus manos se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo, Granny temblaba y las pupilas de sus ojos estaban tan dilatadas que no se podía ver el iris, incluso el brillo había desaparecido, eran dos pozas de un negro profundo e infinito. Sea la tomó fuertemente de los hombros antes de que se desmayara. No era primera vez que le sucedía eso a su compañera, es más era un estado constante de su trabajo, pero no importaba cuantas veces sucedía Sea no podía acostumbrarse. Ver a la fuerte y determinada Granny tan vulnerable y débil, era en esos momentos de inconsciencia que recordaba que la muchacha pese a su milenaria experiencia de vidas pasadas había aceptado el trabajo a muy temprana edad y que su cuerpo de niña no siempre soportaba la fuerza de sus poderes. La recostó en la butaca más cercana, ese día la joven llevaba su vestido favorito, blanco, corte sirena, con escote de corazón y sin tirante, adornado con florituras negras y que de los tobillos hacía abajo llevaba plumas de pavo real, recolectadas durante años.

Sea decidió seguir con su trabajo, revisó los corazones que quedaron pendientes y volvió a comprobar el corazón que hace unos días le había quitado el aliento. No era el del conejo, más le sorprendía que fuera de justamente de uno de sus compañeros, tomó la caja de bombones entre sus manos, esta era de un dorado brillante en su totalidad, pero al abrirla un corazón negro la llenaba, al tocar el chocolate las patas de Sea quedaban manchadas de un polvo negro, parecido al carbón, pero mucho más fino, eso no auguraba nada bueno. Escuchó murmullos, Granny parecía estarse despertando, vio como la morena se reincorporaba en la butaca con una mano se apretaba fuertemente la frente, luego la escuchó toser demasiado fuerte como para ser un simple ahogo.

Volvió rápidamente a bajar de la escalera y dirigirse a su amiga —"¿Estás bien?" —Le preguntó con la mirada-

—Sí, es sólo que… lo había olvidado por completo —respondió con dificultad, la tos aún no la dejaba respirar con normalidad. Sea la miró inquisitivo —Es la fecha Sea, un milenio ha pasado desde la última vez — Los ojos de Sea se escandalizaron, tu piel se erizó, no podía creerlo, cómo el conejo se había tenido eso guardado —Y eso no es todo…tenemos una muy importante visita.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jack llegó a lo que suponía era el palacio de Cupido, una estructura que hacía alusión a los palacios de oriente medio y se encontraba posado sobre una nube, Tooth y Granny tenían gustos muy parecidos en ello. Entró sin dificultad, caminó un rato por los pasillos, admirado por lo hermoso del edificio, la gran cantidad de ventanales que dejaban entrar la tenue luz del sol, hasta que, posado en el marco de una de las entradas estaba el perro de sus pesadillas, con una sonrisa petulante un gesto de su barbilla le pidió que lo siguiera.

Caminaron unos minutos entre pasillos y pasillos de ventanales infinitos hasta llegar a su destino, una habitación de paredes tan altas que difícilmente podía ver el techo, cuatro ventanales enormes dejaban la luz se colara por la derecha, mientras que en su contraparte se erguían estantes y estantes de madera rosa repletos de cajas con formas de corazón, sin saberlo Jack había dado sus primeros pasos en el "Salón de los corazones"

—Bienvenido Jack —Le saludó Granny posada cómodamente en un diván de terciopelo blanco y madera negra. El guardián de la diversión se sentó frente a ella en una butaca de las mismas características, no notó como el perro había dejado de seguirlo y se había quedado plantado en la entrada. — "Cennete birleşik" es el nombre original de este salón, significa "unido al cielo" pero es mayormente conocido como "El salón de los corazones" por las obvias cajas que representan a cada ser viviente en el mundo — explicó Granny señalando con su palma todo lo que le rodeaba. Jack pudo notar una mancha rojiza en la mano de Granny —Te estaba esperando.

—¿Enserio? ¿Sabías que vendría? —preguntó sorprendido el guardián

—Tarde o temprano. Sé que no puedes dejar de pensar en el chocolate de Aster. —El albino se sintió como si lo hubiesen descubierto en una travesura, un leve rubor se posó sobre sus mejillas —Pero no te preocupes, nadie sabrá que esta conversación existió, tus secretos están a salvo conmigo, Jack.

—¿Qué secretos? —cuestionó extrañado

Cupido lo miró con cara de —"¿Estás bromeando?" — Jack, soy la experta en asuntos del corazón —mencionó mientras lentamente se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba al joven — No creas que se me ha escapado lo que sucede en el tuyo cuando un conejo de siete pies de alto, maestro de taichí y adicto a los huevos de chocolate se encuentra cerca —el rubor del joven se intensificó, miró rápidamente a Sea, si existía alguien que no deseaba que escuchara esta conversación además de Aster era ese perro. Granny notó su mirada por lo que con un gesto despacho a Sea de la habitación.

—Entonces… ¿Lo sabes?

—La pregunta aquí Jack es… ¿Lo sabes tú?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Jack se estaba confundiendo, no estaba seguro de que Granny y el se estuviesen refiriendo a la misma cosa

—No creo que estés seguro de tus sentimientos —comentó la morena rodeando la butaca de Jack para luego posarse sobre el pasamanos del asiento a su lado, cruzó las piernas — De seguro ayer notaste el olor de diferente en el cuerpo de Aster.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No existe otra razón por la que hayas venido a verme. — declaró la morena — Estas asustado, pese a todo lo que te he dicho de que Sea y Aster solo son amigos no me crees, y quieres confirmar si el perro es el dueño del chocolate de Aster.

Pese a que Cupido jamás le había mencionado a Jack que sobre los chocolates se dibuja el nombre de la persona de quién el dueño se va a enamorar, el muchacho con su sagacidad mental lo había descubierto, tal vez también estaba enterado de que si ella no supiera quién era la persona no iría a contarle a Aster, le sorprendía lo astuto que era el albino en algunas cosas y lo denso que podía ser en otras.

—Lo siento, Jack. No puedo mostrarte el corazón de Aster — sentenció mientras se paraba y caminaba hacía la salida del salón. Jack la siguió desesperado.

—¡Por favor, Granny! Esto se me está escapando de las manos…

—No puedo ayudarte Jack— Le contestó sin parar de caminar, el guardián comenzó a seguirla.

—¿Por qué?

—El destino es muy frágil, los chocolates de los corazones son muy frágiles y revelar el nombre de los indicados a quién sea puede fracturar lo que ya está predestinado —explicó para inmediatamente detenerse. Jack la miró a los ojos, a esos orbes que reflejaban todo lo que se les ponía enfrente, Granny no estaba feliz al no poder ayudarlo, parecía más bien igual de preocupada que él —Sígueme

Cupido llevó Jack a una sala mucho más pequeña que el "salón de los corazones" esta parecía una biblioteca, libros se extendían en sus paredes de igual forma que los estantes de los bombones, Granny se acercó a un escritorio de madera blanca que parecía gastado por el tiempo, dándole un aspecto vintage. Lo rodeó y de sus cajones sacó una pequeña caja.

—Ahora mismo es más importante que Aster se dé cuenta de lo importante que es para su destino que encuentre a esa persona. Si él no es capaz de abrirse a la posibilidad…. No quiero imaginar lo que sucederá —Granny miró la caja entre sus manos pensativa —Es por eso qué cuando les conté la noticia fue con ustedes presentes. Son sus amigos, y aunque yo también lo soy y he intentado años convencerlo no he obtenido buenos resultados. Pero tú llegaste a su vida, Jack — El muchacho sintió su pecho estremecer— Alguien radicalmente opuesto a él, simple, sincero, que no tiene miedo a mostrar sus emociones, y quién en este instante es quien más tiene el poder de ayudar a Aster a cambiar. Ya lo has hecho durante estos meses, Jack. Aster ha recuperado un poco de ese inocente encanto que tenía cuando era un guardián recién estrenado. —La sonrisa de cupido resplandecía en la habitación oscurecida por tener las persianas cerradas a diferencias de las demás. Granny abrió la caja sacó un pequeño objeto de él y se acercó a Jack — No puedo ayudarte, Jack. Pero te daré este regalito, utilízalo conscientemente.

Sin mostrarle lo que era Granny colocó el pequeño objeto entre sus manos, al abrir su palma Jack notó que el objeto desconocido era un chocolate.

—¿Un dulce?

—No cualquier dulce. Dáselo a Aster cuando estimes conveniente y sabrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al llegar al taller de Norte ya era de noche, las palabras de la morena aún retumbaban en su cabeza, no sabia si existía algo escondido entre líneas por mucho que las repitiera una y otra vez en su mente, por más que intentaba lo único que sacaba en blanco era que en su diferencia con Aster es que podía ayudarlo a encontrar su amor. Al entrar al taller y no encontrar al robusto hombre de rojo para recibirlo Jack se extrañó, Norte parecía un padre sobre protector desde que había decidido vivir con él y si no avisaba que dormiría fuera se quedaba esperándolo en el ventanal por donde siempre entraba hasta que volviera a casa. Se paseo un rato por la planta superior, rodeó el globo y aún no encontraba a Norte, un mal presentimiento comenzó a subir por su columna, los jetis y elfos ya se habían ido a descansar y el silencio era tan raro en el lugar lo estaba perturbando, de repente escuchó unas boses en el taller de confección, se acercó lentamente, con cayado en mano, eran voces demasiado suaves como para ser Norte, que siempre vociferaba más que hablar.

—De verdad me siento sorprendido, Aster —Ese sí era Norte, estaba con alguien más, de eso Jack estaba seguro, acercó su oído a la puerta lo más que pudo —Que hayas venido a vísperas de Pascua solo para tomarte unos tragos, es extremadamente extraño

—Sí, lo sé —Aceptó el Pooka mientras dejaba que el mayor le volviera a llenar la copa con un poco más de whiskey

—No encontraste a Jack ¿Ah?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—¡Oh, vamos! Te desvives por el chico últimamente. —comentó divertido el guardián del asombro— Si él no va día por medio a tu madriguera lo vienes a buscar, vienes a dejarlo como si él se fuera a perder, cuando vienes solo hablas con él, etc. El verte la cola es un verdadero milagro si no estás con Jack Frost a tu lado.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—¡E. Aster Bunnymund! ¡Acéptalo!

—Ok, tal vez si he pasado mucho tiempo con el chico últimamente, pero es porque nuestra relación a mejorado a lo que era antes ¿O prefieres vernos peleando todo el santo día?

—Pues claro que no, pero creo que debo advertirte ciertas cosas —De repente la voz de Norte adquirió cierta seriedad que no le había escuchado antes

—¿Qué cosas? —cuestionó Bunny, tomando el licor del vaso de un solo trago —No te vas a poner todo padre sobreprotector conmigo de repente ¿o sí?

—La verdad es que sí.

—¡Oh, vamos, Norte! Yo quiero al muchacho igual que tú, para mi es como un hijo o un hermano. —Norte les sirvió a ambos una dosis más de alcohol

Directo al corazón, una puñalada que le robó el aliento a Jack. Eso lo confirmaba, aunque durante este tiempo había guardado cierta esperanza esas palabras apagaba todo. Jack era importante en el destino de Bunnymund, pero no era con él con quien lo compartiría.

—Puede que tú lo veas de esa manera. Pero Jack es joven, nuevo en todo esto de ser guardián y un hombre maduro como tú, compartiendo todo ese tiempo con él yo creo que….

—Espera un minuto —Le interrumpió Aster casi escupiendo el liquido antes de tragarlo con dificultad—Detente justo ahí ¿Qué? Norte, piensa muy bien lo que estás a punto de decir ¡Es totalmente disparatado!

—¿Qué es totalmente disparatado?

—¿Acaso no me estas tratando de decir que, por el tiempo que paso con él, estoy inadvertidamente seduciéndolo? ¿Acaso tú estás loco?

—Te sorprenderías, Bunny. Jack es un niño extremadamente impresionable y además el hecho de que tú no seas así con nadie más que con él puede llegar a confundirlo.

—Espera ¿Soy yo el que está dando señales equivocadas?

—No conscientemente

—¡Hombre, tu perdiste la cabeza! ¡Jack es un niño! ¡Yo soy un Pooka! ¡Por Manny Santo! ¡Qué lo trate bien no significa nada! —Las copas estaban afectando sus respuestas, Jack podía notarlo por las subidas repentinas de tono en el habla de Aster. Pese a que Norte estaba hablando con total seriedad, el conejo parecía encontrarlo tremendamente divertido.

—Mira, tal vez me estoy equivocando, tal vez aún no conozco bien al muchacho para asumir cosas de él tan pronto. Pero te advierto…

—¡Norte! —Jack decidió que ya era suficiente. Llamo al guardián del asombro desde una distancia prudente de la ventana de su entrada, simulando como si recién hubiese llegado —¡Norte! ¿Dónde estás? —Ambos guardianes salieron después de unos momentos del estudio, con caras de sorpresa.

—¡Jack, hijo mío! ¿Dónde estabas? —saludó animoso el hombre de la barba blanca, acercándose a Jack y rodeándolo en un fuerte abrazo. Al joven le costó soltarse de él sin derramar una lágrima, había comprendido al mismo tiempo cuanto Norte lo amaba como un hijo cuan imposible eran estos sentimientos que albergaba por Aster.

—Estaba en el lago, luego de la tormenta que tenia prometida en el este jugué con los chicos durante la tarde ¿Ustedes qué hacían? Bunny, no sabía que vendrías — Un aire enrarecido fluía entre los presentes, y pese a que Norte y Aster sentían una vibra extraña del muy compuesto Jack, no podían distinguir muy bien que era lo que pasaba.

—Sí… —respondió nervioso el Pooka —Tuve algo de tiempo libre y me pasé por aquí a verte, no estabas así que con Norte decidimos tomar unos tragos.

— Oh ya veo…—una muy vaga respuesta. Aster conocía al joven, nunca respondía con tan poco entusiasmo a sus visitas, Aster entró en modo alarmado.

—Frostbite ¿Sucede algo? ¿Estás bien? —inquirió el Pooka acercándose al muchacho, colocó su pata sobre su hombro, pero el joven prontamente lo evadió.

—Creo que mejor los dejó solos —comentó Norte.

—¡No! —pidió. Demasiado alto —Nada, estoy bien, canguro. Sólo que los niños me dejaron bastante agotado hoy y necesito dormir. Lo siento, Bunny —Y sin más se retiró a su habitación.

—Eso a mí no me parece como "nada". Definitivamente algo le ocurrió ¿Qué crees, Bunny? — exclamó preocupado —¿Bunny?

—Me ha dicho, canguro…

—Sí ¿Y? —Norte ahora se preocupó por los dos. Aster seguía con la mano que Jack evadió suspendida en el aire, su expresión afligida y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Hace más de seis meses que no me dice así, es más desde que nos arreglamos que no me llamaba "canguro" creí, creí que era porque…. éramos amigos, sabe cuánto me molesta….

—Oh, por Manny…—exclamó el mayor. Las cosas iban de mal en peor.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días pasaron, ya quedaba una sola semana para Pascua y de Jack Aster no había visto un pelo en casi cuatro días, no quería creerlo, pero el chico lo estaba evadiendo. Cuando iba al Polo, no importaba el horario el joven no estaba, y a Norte lo mandaba a decir todo tipo de excusas cada una más disparatada que la otra —"Está en el lago" "Fue a la casa de Tooth" "está en hawaii"—No entendía, por más que buscaba en sus recuerdos no encontraba nada que provocara que Jack se alejara, excepto… —"Hueles a él" —Lo que le dijo esa noche antes de su distanciamiento, tal vez el guardián de la diversión estaba aún dolido por eso, tal vez esperaba una disculpa de su parte y como no la recibió decidió no ver más a Aster. Su pecho se estremecía con el pensamiento, hacía tiempo que no sentía esa cantidad de culpa e inquietud en su corazón.

A cuarto día Aster decidió ir a buscar a Jack al algo, no soportaba un día más su ausencia y eso lo sorprendía y aterrorizaba en partes iguales. Se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia del chico que los días sin él no eran solo tediosos sino también vacíos, desagradablemente rutinarios. A una distancia prudente del lago, se dedicó a observar como Jamie y los demás chicos patinaban y jugaban a tirarse bolas de nieve con la poca que quedaba, la temperatura del ambiente estaba aumentando y Aster ya podía sentir la primavera, pero Jack no se encontraba entre ellos, ni tampoco estaba posado en su árbol. Espero unos minutos, por si el guardián se dignaba a aparecer, esos minutos se volvieron horas y ningún rastro del menor.

—¿Buscas a Jack? —escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Aster dio un salto desenfundando sus boomerangs. Era Granny, llevaba un largo abrigo de piel negro y en sus manos un cetro muy parecido al cayado de Jack, solo que este era de plata.

—Espero que ese abrigo no sea de animal —comentó molesto por el susto que le dio

—¿Qué le puedo hacer? Fue un regalo —respondió divertida —Jack no está acá y tampoco va a aparecer.

—¿Cómo sabes que lo estoy buscando a él?

—¿Por quién más vendrías hasta aquí? — Tenía razón, Aster se avergonzó por la pregunta tan estúpida — ¿Por qué lo buscas?

—No juegues conmigo, Granny. Sabes por qué lo busco, de otro modo no estarías vigilándome, eso también me dices que sabes donde está —La morena le entregó una sonrisa ladina.

—No pienso que sea apropiado el decirte —comentó sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Apropiado? ¡Sólo dime dónde está! —Aster estaba perdiendo la paciencia —Ya te lo advertí, no juegues conmigo ¡No ahora, Granny!

—¡WOW! ¡Cálmate, Aster! —Granny estaba impactada por la violencia del conejo, jamás lo había visto tan fuera de control —No puedo decirte, aunque quisiera, sabes la confidencialidad que guardo con mis clientes.

— ¿Cliente? — Aster enunció desconcertado — Jack es ahora ¿Es tu cliente? — Granny no era una cupido normal, además de cuidar e inspeccionar las cajas de bombones, con Sea entregaban otras clases de servicios. — Estás bromeando ¿Cierto?

—¿Por qué el muchacho no podría solicitar nuestros servicios? Seremos espíritus, Aster, pero eso no nos abstiene de tener sentimientos y bueno…" necesidades" — Eso último lo pronunció con picardía.

—Estás jugando, imposible que Jack…

—¡Oh por dios, Aster! ¡No es un bebé! ¡Por más que tú y Norte quieran creer que es un ser inocente, en ultima instancia es un adolescente lleno de hormonas! —gritó exasperada. Le colmaba la paciencia lo denso que podía llegar a ser el Pooka —Entiéndalo de una vez, el muchacho no necesita que lo protejas de la verdad, es bastante inteligente para desenvolverse en ese mundo por sí mismo.

—Pero ¿Por qué? — Aster se sintió abrumado por la verdad. Verdad que, debido a su testarudez, se encontraba frente a su nariz todo este tiempo— ¿Por qué ahora?

—Tal vez el hecho de tu corazón de chocolate le hizo recordar esa parte de él que había suprimido. Si tu puedes enamorarte ¿Por qué no él? Piénsalo un momento, un muchacho que perdió a su familia, todo lo que amaba, su futuro y aspiraciones, ahora tiene una nueva oportunidad de recuperar un trozo de todo lo que perdió con su muerte. No es tan difícil de comprender si lo piensas con detenimiento. Y yo lo ayudaré en ello —Dicho esto la morena desapareció de la vista del Pooka desapareciendo en una estela de humo rosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—He vuelto —anunció Granny al aparecer en la sala de los corazones. Su sonrisa evidenciaba su éxito. Ella y Salt chocaron los cinco.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Jack. La morena había desaparecido de repente mientras los tres tomaban un poco de té con galletas.

Los últimos cuatro días Jack había decidido profundizar lazos con Cupido, poco y nada se conocían, pero había algo en la morena y en lo que le había dicho la ultima vez que le hacía sentir la suficiente confianza como ser la primera y única a la que llegó llorando el día después de escuchar la conversación de Aster con Norte. Granny lo había escuchado atentamente, lamentando como su propio dolor la decepción de Jack, y desde entonces que esos cuatro días se había dedicado a distraerlo con actividades, conocer cada rincón del palacio, su trabajo, baile, canto lo que se le pasaba por la mente, con la única intención de no darle ningún segundo de silencio al albino que le permitiera revivir lo sucedido.

— Tuve un trabajo de último momento —Fue lo único que dijo antes de deshacerse de su abrigo y colgarlo en el perchero —¿Qué hicieron mientras yo no estaba?

—Emmm… ¿Nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta que regresaste? —Respondió Jack haciendo memoria de lo incomodo que había sido esa hora y media. Con el Can las cosas no cambiaron mucho de su relación de odio inicial, aunque era consciente de que el perro no era quién guardaba resentimientos y de que era él que se comportaba como un niño celoso.

—¡Qué divertido! —Los tres soltaron unas risas por el comentario.

La tarde pasó tranquila, en un momento Granny y Salt tuvieron cosas que hacer por lo que Jack se quedo sólo. Decidió mirar el atardecer por uno de los enormes balcones del palacio, sentado en el borde, sentía una brisa fría acariciar su rostro mientras los colores rojos, naranjos, morados y azules bailaban en el cielo, las nubes se paseaban con lentitud y todo lo que los tímidos rayos del sol tocaban brillaba como un fuego con sus últimas fuerzas antes de desaparecer. Granny le había advertido que ahora que no estaría no se dedicara a pensar en esas cosas, pero le era inevitable que su mente viajara a dónde Aster, se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo, sí el conejo se preguntaría porqué no lo ha visto en tantos días —"Probablemente no" —se contestó Jack —"Debe estar tan hundido en su trabajo que no debe dedicar ningún pensamiento al molesto albino que interrumpe cada dos por tres"— Se interrumpió así mismo, si bien podía pensar en Bunny no tenía por qué rememorar malas experiencias sobre él.

¿Cuándo se había dado cuenta de este peso en su corazón? ¿Cuándo realizó que estaba perdido, que se encontraba en un punto sin retorno con respecto a sus sentimientos? ¿Y que ya no podía controlar el dolor en su pecho? Jack sabía con exactitud la respuesta a todas sus preguntas, oh diablos qué si lo sabía, era un recuerdo tan vívido aún.


	5. El recuerdo de un recuerdo

**Notas**

Les deseo a todos una bendecida pascua de resurrección, y aunque abandonado este fanfic le agradezco demasiado a quienes lo leen. ¡Dejen su comentario!

 **Chapter 6: El recuerdo de un recuerdo, Si muero joven**

 _Convertirse en guardián cambió mucho en su vida, ahora tenía amigos en quién apoyarse y un objetivo, una tarea la cual cumplir: hacer los niños felices, disfrutar de su infancia y jamás dejar de creer. Ahora eran muchos más los chicos que creían en él, un poder y energía nuevos recorrían su cuerpo, pero existía una pequeña y molesta piedra en su zapato, y esa piedra tenía nombre y apellido: Aster Bunnymund. Con el guardián de la esperanza seguían existiendo asperezas, y aunque ya no se enfrentaban directamente en discusiones acaloradas, el legendario Pooka lo ignoraba, y verdaderamente, no hay nada peor que puedes hacer que ignorar a Jack Frost._

 _Un día, decidió ir a visitarlo, con todos los guardianes había estrechado vínculos muy rápidamente y no entendía por qué debía ser diferente con el conejo. Reunió toda la madurez posible y se preparó para disculparse por la ventisca del 68´ y tal vez un par de cosas más, como lo del "canguro" y etc. En cuanto llegó a la madriguera, se demoró un rato en encontrar al Pooka, en campo abierto obviamente no estaba por lo que buscó y buscó hasta que encontró la madriguera dentro de la madriguera, una pequeña casa insertada en una colina. Golpeó la puerta redonda de madera, y el conejo de siete pies de alto le abrió._

— _¿Jack? ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó el Pooka desconcertado por la visita. Jack siempre le impresionó lo imponente que podía sonar el Pooka cuando estaba molesto, aun siendo solo un conejo peludo con acento australiano._

— _Mira, Canguro, seré sincero. Yo no te agrado y tú no me agradas, pero quiero que eso cambie. Soy nuevo en todo esto de ser guardián y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pues…tengo amigos. No quiero que nuestras discusiones arruinen mi amistad con los demás y he notado que te has alejado un poco de todos por mi culpa…_

— _Espera, espera, espera —Lo detuvo Aster antes de que prosiguiera el discurso que tenía previamente memorizado — Detente un momento —Jack se sobresaltó, tal vez ya había hecho enfadar al conejo, sin embargo, el Pooka le dio espacio junto a la puerta y con una sonrisa lo invitó a entrar —Entra, estaba horneando galletas._

 _Con los nervios de punta Jack entró por primera vez a la casa de Aster, el aroma a galletas recién horneadas llenó sus fosas nasales. El canguro en cuanto entro lo dejó solo en la sala de estar para volver a la cocina, Jack procedió a sentarse en la butaca justo frente a la chimenea._

— _Están listas —enunció Aster al volver de la cocina. Llevaba una bandeja verde limón con las galletas humeantes —¿Tienes calor? ¿Le bajo a la llama?_

— _Emmm… no, gracias —respondió suavemente_

— _Ahora te pusiste nervioso ¿eh? Cuando hace solo unos momentos eras pura determinación ¿Qué pasó? —comentó divertido el Pooka mientras se sentaba sobre la alfombra y le ofrecía una galleta a Jack —Ten cuidado, están calientes._

— _No estaba entre mis planes que me ofrecieras galletas — confesó sintiendo como el rubor subía por sus mejillas. Le dio una mordida a la galleta sin siquiera soplar, era el hielo en persona a él era quien menos una galleta podía quemar._

— _¿No estaba en tus planes que yo fuera amable? —inquirió sarcástico_

— _Ni remotamente._

— _Bueno eso es porque no me conoces —En un segundo Jack estaba a unos centímetros del rostro de Bunny, sus ojos mostrándole directamente al Pooka toda su determinación._

— _Pero quiero hacerlo —pronunció lentamente. A Aster se le erizaron los bigotes, Jack soltó una risita, le fascinaba poner nervioso al conejo. Un momento de silencio después en el que Bunny tomó una galleta para sí mismo la sopló, comió y respondió._

— _Está bien._

 _Esa tarde comieron galletas y hablaron de banalidades, Jack se fue de la madriguera entrada la noche. Ambos pensaron que, aunque un poco incómoda. la visita había permitido establecer una tregua, lo cual permitiría una buena convivencia cuando se reunieran los cinco guardianes, pero lo que jamás espero Aster es que Jack volviera a visitarlo al día siguiente._

— _¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —exclamó sorprendido Aster_

— _Para ser amigos, tenemos que pasar tiempo juntos ¿Algún problema?_

 _Por más que el Pooka se quejara y buscara excusas para que el guardián de la diversión se fuera este no desistió, constantemente iba a visitarlo y no se iba hasta que le sacará una carcajada al conejo. Jack las llamaba sus "victorias personales" y Aster no podía entender por qué se esforzaba tanto en que fueran amigos, si ya habían quedado en que no volverían a discutir, pero prontamente dejó de preguntárselo y a ser recíproco en los esfuerzos por formar vínculos._

 _Una tarde cuando el atardecer se posaba sobre la madriguera, Jack jugaba con algunos huevos mientras Aster se dedicaba a crear diseños en su croquis. El silencio no era incomodo, pero Aster tenía una pregunta quemándole la garganta desde hacía ya tiempo, al parecer era un buen momento para sacarla a colación._

— _Jack —llamó suavemente. El albino dejó de jugar para mirarlo —¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —El joven, que hasta ese entonces se encontraba recostado en el pasto unos metros más allá se irguió, el sol brillaba con fuerza sobre sus cabellos y su piel parecía relucir, como si tuviera escarcha sobre él. El muchacho le brindó una sonrisa antes de responderle._

— _¡Claro!_

— _¿Qué te sucedió ese día de Pascua del 68´? —La sonrisa de Jack se apagó rápidamente. Ya llevaba un tiempo conociendo al chico, algo le decía que, aunque imprudente, Jack no utilizaba sus poderes de manera irresponsable._

— _Buena pregunta, conejo. Supongo que es tiempo que se lo diga a alguien pero… ¿Me prometes algo?_

— _Por supuesto_

— _Te contaré lo que sucedió ese día y luego…no volveremos a hablar del tema —Aster asintió. Por un instante quiso decirle a Jack que se detuviera, que no era necesario que le contara algo que a plenas luces no era un recuerdo muy agradable, sin embargo, el muchacho ya había comenzado a hablar. —Todo comenzó el día anterior a la mañana de Pascua, ese día no había sido diferente de los otros. El silencio, la calma y la oscuridad se habían mantenido intactas desde el momento que desperté como Jack Frost, la gente del pueblo estaba pasando por un periodo de hambruna, su ubicación no era la mejor para hacer trueque con otras localidades cuándo llegaba el invierno, por los que los alimentos en esa fecha escaseaban, y bastante. Cómo nunca, yo también deseaba que la primavera llegara pronto, ver a mi pueblo sufrir sin poder hacer nada me estaba consumiendo. Esa tarde, desde mi árbol, vi cómo los niños jugaban en el lago, muy dentro de mí sentía la necesidad de advertirles que tuvieran cuidado, la primavera y las temperaturas estaban tomando paso por lo que el hielo podía estar más delgado. Me cerciore de enfriarlo con mis poderes un poco más, hablarles no serviría de nada, no podían verme, a excepción de… Trisha._

 _Aster se sorprendió por la revelación, Jamie no había sido el primero en verlo. No comentó nada, con la mirada alentó a que el guardián de la diversión continuará._

— _Trisha era una bebé de un año y ocho meses, lo sabía porque constantemente me dedicaba a observarla, en aquel entonces no entendía qué era lo que la hacía diferente de los demás, ahora comprendo que Trisha era un ser tan puro y tan lleno de asombro que era capaz de ver cosas que los demás no —Su tono pausado y cargado de nostalgia. Jack miraba el horizonte caer en oscuridad mientras hablaba — Sus ojos eran lo único que me ratificaba que existía, pero, aun así, intentaba mantenerme a la distancia, temía lo que le causaría a su vida si me atrevía a acercarme. No tenía idea de quién era o mi propósito y por mucho tiempo pensé que estaba maldito y lo que menos deseaba era dañarla, por lo que me conformaba con sus sonrisas a la distancia cuando me visualizaba, escuchar su risa mientras jugaba con sus hermanos, como dormía en los brazos de su madre y verla crecer. Pero ese día, no importó cuanto intentara engrosar el hielo del lago, o perder la voz gritandoles a sus hermanos para que notaran que, por una pequeña grieta, Trisha había caído al lago y se estaba ahogando. La vi morir sin poder hacer nada, por más que nadaba en esas aguas y alcanzaba su cuerpo no podía tocarla…_

— _Jack yo…—Aster intentó no solo disculparse, por lo sucedido, por su resentimiento, sino también intentó, lograr que el guardián se detuviera, que no se hundiera más en esos amargos recuerdos. Pero Jack hizo caso omiso, las lágrimas inundaban sus luceros, enrojecidas se encontraban sus mejillas, pero su respiración y tono de voz permanecían inmutables. Aceptación. Jack tenía tan asimilado el dolor que no le perturbaba el llorar._

— _Eso me llevó a la locura, el viento de mis gritos se transformó en ventisca y no dejé de gritar hasta que perdí la voz. Cuando me encontraste, en el ojo del huracán, poco y nada entendí de lo que me decías, el mismo día en que moría la única persona que podía verme aparecía este conejo gigante gritándome por la ventisca. No tuve la capacidad de razonar, solo desaparecí de ahí antes de que empeorara más las cosas._

 _Aster lo recordaba con una nitidez aterradora. Encontrar esa delgada figura, entre medio de furiosas ráfagas de viento congelado, indemne de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, lo llamó a gritos desesperados, todo su plan de pascua se había arruinado pues el hielo se estaba esparciendo por todo el país y estaba furioso, no obstante el joven desconocido del cayado no parecía inmutarse, se acercó aún más y cuando pudo enfocar su rostro lo suficientemente cerca los ojos más cristalinos se clavaron en él, una pupila blanca nadaba en un mar casi blanquecino, perdidos y salvajes, aquel chico tan inofensivo como se veía por fuera estaba en modo de ataque, como un conejo enceguecido por el miedo de un depredador, tenía dos opciones, defenderse o huir, en menos de un instante se había desvanecido de los ojos de Aster._

— _Así que…—pronunció Jack con un tono más relajado intentando volver el ambiente a la normalidad— esa es mi historia. Perdona por arruinarte la pascua._

— _No seas hipócrita, jamás tuviste la culpa de nada, si me hubieses dicho de inmediato no hubiéramos ahorrado tantas peleas. Perdóname tí a mí por ser tan molesto todos estos años._

— _No te preocupes, canguro. La verdad es que después de saber que me odiabas me divertía mucho haciéndote enojar, fuiste una de mis más grandes distracciones en esos 300 años._

 _Al guardián de la esperanza le impresionaba lo rápido que el albino podía volver a comportarse como si nada hubiera pasado, por lo que lo dejó pasar, no insistiría en conversar ese tipo de cosas el mismo era de ese tipo que prefería enterrar los malos recuerdos en lo más profundo de su corazón._

—¿Qué piensas? — La voz de Granny lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La morena había vuelto y ahora utilizaba un vestido negro ajustado al cuerpo, que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y sin hombros, sus tacos de agua negro y una gargantilla con una media luna de plata en ella.

—¡Bienvenida! —Saludó Jack evadiendo la pregunta —¿A qué debemos el cambio de atuendo?

—Hoy hay luna nueva —contestó mirando al cielo. Ciertamente, de la luna solo quedaba una difuminada curva de brillo.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

—Muchas cosas. Esta noche Manny descansa, esta noche se da un final y se comienzan cosas nuevas, esta noche es el momento ideal para arriesgarse porque luego de haber caído y perdido, siempre estás dispuesto a volver a intentar ¿No es así, Jack? —El no era experto en el lenguaje figurado, pero entendía lo que Granny quería decirle "Se rompieron tus esperanzas, pero no tus oportunidades"

—Ya me lamenté por demasiado tiempo ¿No es así? —Aceptaría el consejo de Granny, no era él si dejaba que cosas así le afectaran demasiado.

—Te merecías una pausa. Dime que no me has respondido ¿En qué pensabas? —Cupido tenía el presentimiento de que se avecinaba una historia interesante de parte del chico. Lo miró con una sonrisa ladina, el muchacho se ruborizó de inmediato.

—Recordabacomomeenamorédeeseconejocanguro ¡Ok, lo dije y qué! — Granny estalló en carcajadas, si bien ella ya estaba enterada desde antes de siquiera conocerlo, todavía faltaba que Jack fuera capaz de sincerarse con ella. Decirlo después de la gran decepción de hace unos días demostraba su valentía, a cupido le gustaba cada vez más este chico.

—Vamos, no te pongas nervioso, está muy bien que lo hayas dicho. Hallarás en mí una buena consejera y oyente de todos tus conflictos amorosos ahora que me los has dicho —Pactó el espíritu marcando una equis mágica en su pecho —y obviamente confidencialidad —Lo que Granny le había dicho a Aster temprano de que Jack era su cliente, era una mentira que sabía se haría realidad tarde o temprano, pero dejando al conejo confuso le daba un poco de su merecido al ser tan boca floja y descuidado al hablar.

—¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó extrañado Jack por el ritual de Granny.

—Un juramento, lo hago con mis clientes que depositan en mí su confianza en temas románticos.

—¿Y eso de que sirve? —Granny rio un poco por la falta de tacto del joven, pero lejos de sentirse ofendida procedió a explicarle lo que muchos siempre le preguntaban.

—Si bien soy una especie de "guardiana del amor" y mi trabajo es lograr que las personas encuentren a su persona indicada, no puedo intervenir directamente en sus decisiones. De la misma manera que no puedo obligar a alguien a enamorarse o a quedarse con alguien que no ama —platicó mientras se apoyaba en el barandal junto a Jack, la vista de la noche era hermosa, aún con toda la oscuridad que los rodeaba, las estrellas brillaban con una intensidad única —Desearía que cada romance tuviera un "felices por siempre" pero simplemente hay amores que no están destinados a ser eternos, encuentros efímeros, rostros que sólo quedan marcados en la memoria, destinos que se dividen en sus caminos, etc.

—No es nada fácil tu trabajo —comentó Jack. Intentando aligerar el ambiente, él estaba triste, no sería bueno que Granny también lo estuviera por recordar los aspectos agrios de su trabajo.

—Sí, lo es —Jack logró que Granny mostrara una sonrisa perlada —por ello me comprometo con quienes luchan en esta carrera llena de obstáculos llamada amor. —Su mirada perdida en el horizonte le decía a Jack que Granny estaba muy orgullosa de su rol —Cambiando de tema —mencionó la morena —¿Cómo fue que te diste cuenta qué te traía loquito un conejo ancestral de siete pies de alto y con acento australiano?

—Larga historia… —contestó incómodo no queriendo relatar algo tan vergonzoso.

—Tenemos toda la noche —insistió cupido

—¿Y el perro? —preguntó intentando desviar el tema.

—Hoy trabaja. —respondió —Tú sabes, la oscuridad de la noche invita al pecado, por lo que tiene mucho de lo que ocuparse. Vamos, escupe.

—Ok, Ok. —Es espíritu de la nieve se cubrió con su capucha en un vano intento de ocultar su nerviosismo y rubor, tomó aliento y comenzó a relatar — Es difícil explicarlo en realidad, jamás pensé que mi plan de limar asperezas e intentar ser amigos con Aster terminaría con estos resultados. Pese a que lo único que hacía cuando iba a verlo era molestar, cada visita descubría un aspecto de él que no conocía, pequeños detalles: su leve sonrisa cuando pinta sus huevos, lo mucho que le gusta cocinar, como sus bigotes tiemblan cuando está nervioso, como su nariz se arruga cuando se ríe, como se preocupa por cada pequeño detalle. —Granny escuchaba con toda su atención puesta en el muchacho, su sonrisa e interés animaban a Jack a seguir con su historia.

 _Creo que fue hace tres meses, más o menos, cuando me di cuenta de que estaba perdido en todos esos detalles. Estaba en el lago, las semanas anteriores había visto a Aster muy frecuentemente por lo que había decidido dejarlo tranquilo por un tiempo, llevaba cinco días sin verlo y me era muy difícil asimilar el hecho de cuánto lo extrañaba, y lo aburridos que eran los días sin él. El conejo lo único que hacía era regañarme y extrañaba sus regaños ¡Era una locura! Pensaba en eso desde la copa de mi árbol cuando escuche a alguien gritar desde abajo —¡Más vale que bajes de ahí ahora mismo y te dirijas inmediatamente a la madriguera sino quieres que te lleve de una oreja! —Era Aster, llevaba puesta una bufanda y guantes de color verde limón, y se abrazaba a sí mismo mientras temblaba, sin esperar respuesta de mi parte, abrió uno de sus túneles y se largó a la madriguera._

— _¿Dónde has estado toda esta semana? ¡He estado terriblemente preocupado, Jack! —fue la acusación con la que me recibió al llegar a la madriguera. Y se notaba su preocupación, me tomó de los hombros y me apretó con fuerza, no como para hacerme daño, pero se notaba cierto alivio en sus ojos al sentirme tangible nuevamente._

— _Yo solo…creí que querrías un poco de espacio —Fue lo único que pude responder. Jamás en mi vida como espíritu había tenido a alguien que se preocupara de mí así y que viviera un estado de angustia por mi ausencia._

— _¿Acaso dije algo que te molestó? ¡Dejaste de venir tan de repente que creí que tal vez dije algo que te había hecho enojar! —Aster soltó mis brazos solo para cubrir su rostro con sus patas. Sus ojos lucían cansados, tenía ojeras e incluso su pelaje estaba más opaco._

— _Sólo quería darte tu espacio —repetí. Me sentía abrumado por la actitud de Bunny hacía mi desaparición. Y aunque intentaba gesticular más explicación que solo eso, mi boca no respondía a mis intentos — Siempre estoy aquí molestándote e interrumpiendote…_

— _¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres molesto y que deseo que dejes de interrumpirme? —Le cuestionó Aster furioso. Si bien jamás le había dicho eso con tales palabras, Jack asumió que sus regaños constantes si eran sinónimo de que no lo quería cerca._

— _No…_

— _Jack, escúchame, y escúchame atentamente que no volveré a repetirlo — asentí rápidamente con la cabeza —Sé que soy un conejo gruñón y malhumorado, pero ciertamente no me molesta ni un poco tu compañía…somos amigos ahora. Y los amigos se dicen cuando algo les molesta, no desaparecen así nada más_

 _Me conmoví profundamente por sus palabras, si bien Norte, Tooth e incluso Jamie me habían llamado amigo anteriormente que él lo hiciera alcanzaba un sentimiento que no había vivido antes, una alegría y un calor que se extendía hacía cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Antes de poder si quiera procesarlo me lancé a los brazos de Aster y derramé lágrimas contra su pecho._

— _Tranquilo, Frostbite —susurró en tanto me calmaba acariciando los cabellos de mi nuca — En eso somos como dos gotas de agua, estamos tan acostumbrados a estar solos y aislarnos que no creemos que exista un lugar donde siempre seremos bienvenidos. Jack, el lugar de Norte, Tooth, Sandy y mi madriguera serán siempre tú hogar. Yo jamás querría que te apartaras de mi lado._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

—El me dijo eso…que los amigos no dejaban de hablarse de un día para otro…pero el no sabe lo que estoy sintiendo y no puedo…aún no estoy preparado para verlo— confesó escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. Jack no podía verla, pero Granny lo miraba con una sonrisa ladina.

—" _Dios mío, estos dos parecen una telenovela mexicana. ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo se puede ser tan ciego?"_ —pensó divertida. No era como si disfrutara el dolor ajeno, pero al parecer ayudar al muchacho en su carrera hacía el corazón de Aster no sería tan difícil. Sin embargo, el conejo por otro lado…. —Hablé con Aster hoy — reveló la morena. Jack inmediatamente dejó de auto compadecerse para gritarle.

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!

—Relájate, solo intercambiamos unas cuantas palabras…Está preocupado por ti, lo encontré casualmente en el lago buscándote.

—¿Enserio?

—Él no tiene idea de lo que escuchaste la otra noche, así que es normal que esté preocupado.

—¿Crees que deba hablar con él? —Jack buscó en la expresión de Granny algo que le dijera que no lo hiciera, pero la morena lo compadecía con la mirada mientras asentía en aprobación.

—Creo que deberías ser sincero con él.

—¡¿Qué?! Me estas insinuando… ¡¿Que me declare?! —Cupido volvió a asentir —¡¿Perdiste la cabeza?! ¡Estas completamente loca si crees que le diré a Bunny sobre mis sentimientos!

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Granny —Y no me vengas con el discurso barato de que no quieres perder su amistad, eso es totalmente infundado. Él te prometió que jamás te apartaría de su lado.

— ¡No me corresponde, Granny! ¿Por qué habría de someterme a tal humillación? — Granny lo pensó un momento, ciertamente Jack tenía un punto razonable con ese argumento. Pero el albino no sabía lo que ella sabía.

—Eso es lo que le dijo a Norte. Norte quién estaba actuando como padre sobreprotector, no me sorprendería que Aster haya entrado en pánico cuando el grandulón le insinuó que ustedes podían tener algo más —contra argumentó cupido.

—De todas formas, no voy a decirle —declaró, como decisión final, nada que hiciera la morena lo haría cambiar de parecer.

— Si no le dices la verdad al momento en que te encuentres con él lo único que harás será empeorar las cosas y complicarlas de sobremanera.

—Buscaré una buena excusa, me disculparé y fin del asunto. Haré como si nada hubiese pasado y disfrutaré de su compañía con total normalidad.

—¿Ocultando por la eternidad tus sentimientos y deseos? ¿Actuando como un buen amigo hasta que Aster encuentre a esa persona a la que está destinado? —cuestionó Granny. Jack lo había olvidado Aster estaba destinado a alguien más, contempló a la morena atónito por la realización. Hasta ahora no le había dedicado pensamiento a aquello debido a lo hundido que estaba en sus propias emociones. La morena bufó exasperada nadie parecía escucharla. — No te estoy diciendo que puedes retorcerle la mano al destino, pero ¿Qué harás? Cuándo ya no puedas decírselo ¿Te callarás tus sentimientos para que él sea feliz a costa de ti mismo? Créeme es la decisión más estúpida que puedes…

—¿Jack? —Granny fue interrumpida por una voz a sus espaldas. Era Aster, su respiración agitada delataban la carrera que había realizado para encontrarlo, seguramente llevaba en su busca desde que se despidió de Granny en el lago —¡Por Manny bendito! ¡Te he buscado en cada maldito lugar! ¡Tú! —exclamó dirigiéndose a Cupido —¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba contigo?

—Te dije que no encontraba apropiado revelarte su ubicación —Aster estaba furioso, los gritos le dificultaban aún más normalizar su respiración, se acercó a ambos y al estar suficientemente cerca de Jack rodeó las piernas del muchacho al apoyar ambas patas en el pasamanos. Fijo su rostro a solo unos centímetros de la del albino, mirándole fijamente a los ojos sin decir una palabra. —Bueno… los dejo en lo suyo —fue lo último que dijo Granny antes de largarse del balcón.

—Aster yo…

—¿Aster? ¿Acaso eres tú el que está enfadado? —Jack no respondió —¡Demonios Jack, te lo dije la última vez!

—L-Lo sé… es sólo que…Aster

—¡No me llames Aster! —gritó agachando la mirada. Su voz retumbó en el corazón de Jack, ya había pasados varios minutos desde su llegada y Aster aún inhalaba y exhalaba con agitación. Jack reconocía los síntomas, Bunny estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico al cual estaba resistiéndose con cada fibra de su ser —¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice esta vez?

—Nada…—Aster sintió como unos fríos brazos lo rodeaban y el peso de un mentón sobre su cabeza lo apretaban hasta terminar acostado en el regazo de Jack —No hiciste nada —dijo el muchacho con dificultad, Aster lo escucho sollozar —perdóname Bunny…perdóname, no hiciste nada….

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué dejaste de ir a verme? ¿Por qué me evadiste estos cuatro días? —Sorprendentemente Aster encontró la tranquilidad en el regazo de Jack, pudiendo comunicarse con mayor suavidad con el muchacho.

— Bunny…esa noche en que te encontré con Norte… escuché la conversación que ustedes dos tuvieron —Aster se levantó de un salto. El rostro de Jack mostraba una tristeza que le hizo perder el aliento, su ceño fruncido con congoja, las lágrimas que caían por su rostro humedecían sus mejillas por completo, sus dientes apretados fuertemente aguantando el dolor, aguantando estallar. El albino posó sus manos sobre sus mejillas.

—¡Jack, yo…

— ¡No, Aster! —le interrumpió el muchacho que con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro le explicó —Tal vez Norte si tenía razón…soy un chico demasiado impresionable…—Aster contuvo el aliento, lo que Jack le intentaba decir era que…— Perdóname Aster, no podré ir a la madriguera por un tiempo. Lo siento — Y así, Jack desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche, Aster no pudo detenerlo.

Granny escuchó sollozos provenientes del Pooka momentos después de la partida del guardián de la diversión, para segundos después el sonido característico de un túnel abriéndose en el suelo. Cupido salió de su escondite tras la pared de la entrada del balcón, sabía que había sido buena idea quedarse cerca para vigilarlos, así sabría de primera mano lo ocurrido.

—Lo siento, Jack. Te dije que no puedo torcerle la mano al destino…esto era algo que tenía que suceder. Lo siento, por los dos, lo siento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente Granny apareció en el taller de Norte tarde por la noche. Estaba preocupada por el albino, sin embargo, no iba a verlo a él.

—Norte, por favor, necesito que invoques a los guardianes. Es urgente —El mayor no lo analizó mucho antes de responder a la petición, los orbes negros de la morena que, generalmente eran un mar de calma, estaban agitados y centelleantes. Norte pudo reconocer esa agitación provocada por el peor enemigo de los guardianes: el miedo.

En menos de quince minutos los guardianes se encontraban en la biblioteca de Norte, en silencio. Aster y Jack también se encontraban allí, el conejo le lanzaba miradas constantemente pero el guardián de la diversión lo ignoraba olímpicamente, hasta que escucharon la puerta de entrada abrirse fuertemente azotándose contra la pared tras ella.

—¡Guardianes! —vociferó Norte. Tras su enorme figura se encontraba Granny, encogida en sí misma, con los brazos cruzados abrazándose así misma, parecía temblar levemente —¡Tenemos una emergencia en nuestras manos! ¡Un compañero ha desaparecido y esta en nuestro poder encontrarlo!

—¿Desaparecido? ¿Quién? —exclamó Toothiana elevándose de su asiento junto a Sandy.

—Sea —pronunció Granny con la voz quebrada —No regresa desde anoche.

—¿No dijiste que fue a trabajar? —comentó Jack. El muchacho no mantenía la misma energía ni actitud que normalmente tenía, la verdad ninguno de los presentes estaba actuando como generalmente lo hacía —Tal vez todavía esté en ello.

—Imposible, Sea nunca se demora tanto en volver a casa —explicó en un estado de nerviosismo que ya la estaba llevando al borde de la locura —Él, él no es así, siempre vuelve unas horas luego de que el sol sale…es imposible que siga trabajando durante el día. Por favor —rogó, pequeñas gotas de agua escapaban por sus ojos —Sé que es irracional, pero siento como si fuera explotar, sé que Sea no está bien y mis poderes están demasiado alterados como para buscarlo, por favor…encuentren a mi cachorro…por favor.

Rápidamente los guardianes se organizaron para buscar al perro en los continentes, las pequeñas hadas de Toothiana ayudarían mucho en la búsqueda en países más grandes como china y Rusia, Aster se encargaría de Sudamérica, Norte de Europa y américa, cuando Jack iba a dirigirse a África Norte lo detuvo junto con Sandy.

—Necesito que ustedes dos se queden con ella, que la cuiden y nos avisen en caso de que algo suceda o él aparezca —le ordenó el líder de los guardianes, sin embargo, el muchacho no estaba contento con las órdenes.

—Sandy puede quedarse, no es necesario que ambos nos quedemos acá.

—Es mejor prevenir, Jack. Si esto es una trampa de cualquier clase, como la última vez hizo Pitch de juntarnos a todos en un lugar, es preferible que nos dividamos, además con lo vulnerable que está Granny no es solo necesario luchar sino también protegerla y eso no será posible si sólo uno de nosotros se queda — le explicó con la mayor de las paciencias. Jack no tuvo más que asentir y volver a la biblioteca con Granny.

Al entrar Sandy se encontraba conversando con Granny en símbolos de arena sobre su cabeza.

— Tranquilo, Sandy. Sé que él no tiene nada que ver en esto, te aseguro que si sospechara que él está involucrado de cualquier manera no te expondría a ti de tal manera —le explicó la morena mucho más tranquila de lo que estaba hace un momento.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Jack en cuanto se sentó junto a ella, frente a ellos estaba Sandy, se veía algo nervioso por la repentina interrupción.

—Nada, Jack. Sandy sólo estaba confundiendo un poco las cosas —Jack decidió no seguir insistiendo, cuando le hablaban de esa manera, como intentando quitarles el peso a las cosas era porque querían desviar el tema y exactamente eso no era importante ahora.

—Dime, Granny ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué estaba haciendo Salt anoche? Tal vez estaba en algo fuera de lo usual, lo que le demoraría más tiempo de lo normal —Cupido soltó una risita sarcástica, apoyó sus codos sobre sus piernas abiertas y unió las manos, pensativa.

—Jack ¿Sabes cuál es el trabajo de Sea? —cuestionó. Al notar que no sabía la respuesta Jack realizó la otra razón por la cual no lo mandaron a buscar al perro, porque al no saber qué hacía no sabría tampoco dónde buscar. Negó con la cabeza — A diferencia de nosotros, Sea trabaja desde el seno del descontrol humano, esparce la lujuria y el deseo a quienes por la noche lo buscan con desenfreno, incita a la violencia, despierta el instinto animal…pero — Y aligero considerablemente la seriedad con la que estaba hablando — básicamente se pasea en bares y pub de la ciudad donde maneja una red de súcubos e íncubos que se dedican despertar los deseos sexuales de las personas —Jack y Sandy se miraron con cierto nerviosismo, ambos bastante ignorantes en el tema del deseo y la sexualidad humana —Durante las noches de Luna llena se dedica a ayudar especialmente mujeres a quienes más les afecta esa fase de la luna: las indiferentes e insensibles al amor y el deseo. Atendiendo casos particulares de chicas que se entregan a las exigencias de su cuerpo. Por ello sé que sus trabajos de anoche no serían más allá de lo que esta durara. Algo tuvo que haberle sucedido para que… ¡Salt!

Los guardianes se voltearon para ver como el perro entraba por el ventanal junto a la chimenea, y escondía a sus espaldas la patineta cubierta de pintura de colores que utilizaba para transportarse. El perro lucía en perfectas condiciones por lo que los presentes dieron un suspiro.

—¡Sea! ¡Por Manny! ¿Dónde estabas? —exclamó Granny acercándose a su compañero mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro. Sea no parecía estarla escuchando o siquiera preocupado por mirar a Cupido a los ojos.

Jack y Sandy no tenían ni la menor idea de cómo proceder, sentían que algo andaba mal con el can, pero preferían dejarlo en manos de la morena, quién era quién más conocía al espíritu de la lujuria.

—¿Y esa patineta? ¿La confeccionaste tú? ¿Eso estabas haciendo que no llegabas a casa? —El can aún no la miraba a los ojos, pero en cuanto la morena mencionó la patineta Sea la convirtió en un pincel que prontamente guardó en su bolsillo —¿Sea? —La muchacha lentamente extendió sus brazos hacía Salt, intentando alcanzar el rostro que negaba mirarla, sin embargo, a tan solo unos centímetros de lograr su objetivo, los presentes oyeron un gutural gruñido, Granny se congeló en su sitio.

—Granny, aléjate —le pidió Jack. Al voltear Granny notó como ambos guardianes se habían levantado de sus asientos y sacado sus armas. Jack apuntaba a Sea con su báculo mientras que Sandy lo resguardaba con sus látigos de arena dorada, uno en cada mano. La morena los ignoró, era su amigo, su compañero, la única persona que la mantenía con vida, de esa persona estaban hablando, él jamás le haría daño.

—¿Sea? ¿Mi amor? —le llamó en susurró reanudando su acercamiento con una sonrisa en sus labios

—¡Granny, no! —vociferó Jack, un segundo antes de que el perro saltara en contra de su ama, incrustando sus dientes en la tibia y dulce carne del brazo de la joven, quien chilló de dolor y al intentar desprenderse del agarre se llevó consigo a Salt al piso, donde introdujo más sus caninos en el inocente brazo, rasgando también el cuerpo y el rostro de la morena al luchar porque esta se rindiera. Los guardianes actuaron enseguida, pero por mucho que Sandy intentara atacar al perro con sus bolas de sueño este no caía ante sus poderes, hasta que Jack decidió atacarlo con un rayo de hielo, esto aturdió al can, quien cayó rápidamente en la inconsciencia y soltó a cupido de su agarre.

Lo único que se escuchó después fueron los sollozos de cupido, quien aún con sus brazos ensangrentados erguidos en forma de defensa, gritaba de dolor en tanto la sangre caía por su cara y se combinaba con sus lágrimas.


	6. Ojitos pálidos

**Capítulo 7: Ojitos pálidos, cabello dorado como el centeno**

— _¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? —Era la primera vez que la veía así, encogida en sí misma sollozando en silencio, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a sus propias piernas. La encontró en uno de los rincones más aislados de la madriguera donde las paredes eran de piedra y cubiertas de tallados rupestres de sus antepasados, de lo que fue alguna vez la raza Pooka._

— _Tengo miedo, Aster —Sólo aquello bastó para que el Pooka supiera el por qué de su estado, suspiró. Todo espíritu, guardián o criatura mítica se veía afectado cuando llegaba el momento de renovar su contrato con el mundo, con las fuerzas míticas que los gobernaban. No sabía si esta era la primera vez de Granny, lo dudaba, pero comprendía que es algo a lo que jamás te acostumbrarías._

— _Tranquila… todo saldrá bien tú… —El conejo fue abruptamente interrumpido por la ahora firme voz de la muchacha_

— _Aster ¿Sabes quién era yo antes de convertirme en cupido? —obviamente el Pooka no lo sabia por lo que sin esperar una contestación la morena siguió hablando —Era una pirata, muy joven y estaba embarazada de mi primer hijo —Aster sintió el aire cortarse y enrarecerse, un nudo se formó en su garganta no sólo por la revelación sino también por la forma tan fría y seca de decirlo —Sólo 19 años, mi marido me amaba pero yo podía ver en sus ojos que no era yo a quién deseaba. El día en que me convertí en cupido nuestro barco fue atacado, un hombre iba a apuñar a mi marido por la espalda y yo no pude soportar ver al amor de mi vida morir frente a mis ojos, me interpuse y la espada atravesó mi estómago, caí al mar. Esa noche al ver la luna llena ya no era yo misma, tenía un nuevo nombre y un nuevo objetivo._

— _Theodosia Heaven —Pronunció Aster. Pocos conocían aquel secreto de Granny. Lo ocultaba como un tesoro privado, solo para quienes tenían el lujo de conocerla en profundidad._

— _Exacto, pero pese a ello preferí volver a bautizarme…se sentía muy… humano para mí, y ahora que lo pienso me hubiese gustado que mi hija se llamara así —Granny ya no se aferraba a sus piernas ni se mantenía encogida, durante el silencio que se formó en el interludio de su discurso Aster fue capaz de escuchar como lágrimas caían contra el suelo. —"Granny Smith" —rompió el silencio la morena nombrando su apodo —Elegí ese nombre para deshumanizarme, jamás envejeceré, jamás seré madre…merezco que me llamen por algo que no me corresponde._

— _Thea, basta— Aster se dio el lujo de llamarla como sentía que debía hacerlo, Granny fijó sus ojos en él como si hubiese dicho un improperio —Sé que te sientes perdida y nerviosa, el ritual de renovación se acerca y colocas sobre la mesa todo lo que has vivido como cupido. Tal vez en un principio sentías la necesidad de deshumanizarte, pero ahora, y con lo que el paso de los años te ha enseñado, no encuentro motivo para seguir castigándote de esta manera._

— _Aster…—Los ojos negros se suavizaron —Estas muy equivocado…—Aster notó como la chica se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza. Dudaba en sincerarse por completo con el guardián de la esperanza — No tengo miedo a la renovación de mis poderes o mi contrato, confío en mis habilidades, confío en que he cumplido con el deseo de Manny, pero ahora tengo, como cada mil años, la oportunidad de…_

— _¡¿De qué, Thea?! ¡¿De qué? — Aster sabía lo que la morena iba a decirle y lo escandalizaba_

— _¡De morir, Aster! ¡Tengo la oportunidad de decidir mi muerte! —Dijo en un grito quebrado por el llanto —Perdí todo lo que tenía por mi propia mano… yo decidí interponerme entre el destino de mi marido, el puñal de aquel bandido y mi futuro. Por mi "sacrificio" el hombre de la luna me dio otra oportunidad —Por las mejillas de Aster corrían lagrimas de rabia e impotencia. No es que no comprendiera el sentimiento, por su cabeza había pasado el pensamiento más de una vez, pero que Granny la mujer que tanto admiraba pensara eso lo decepcionaba de sobremanera. Ahora la veía patética, hecha un desastre mientras lloraba contra el suelo —Quiero recuperar el control sobre mi vida, sobre mi existencia…Aster quiero ver a mi marido…aunque el ya no me ame, aunque el haya vivido una vida y muerte plena sin mí…quiero volver a verlo una vez más…_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-_

A Aster se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas cuando recordaba aquel día, sobre todo por el miedo que le recorría al pensar que podía perder a su amiga nuevamente y ahora lo rememoraba vívidamente mientras se dedicaba a detener el sangrado de las heridas de Granny en el silencio de la biblioteca de Norte. De esa misma manera habían terminado luego del ritual de renovación de la chica, había fallado y estuvo a un solo paso de morir, sin embargo, los grandes espíritus del universo leyeron su alma, descubrieron sus deseos de morir y la castigaron con dolor y la vida. Obviamente esa vez, las heridas habían sido mucho peores que en ese instante, y el dolor cargaba con un significado totalmente distinto.

—Estas recordando ese día ¿verdad? —rompió el silencio. Se encontraban solos en la biblioteca, Jack había ido a buscar a los demás guardianes con urgencia, Sea seguía desmayado frente a la chimenea, mientras hablaba la morena miraba su cuerpo inerte fijamente, al parecer cerciorándose de que el pecho del perro siguiera en su vaivén, débil pero constante. —Debes dejar de sentirte mal por aquella vez…fue mi culpa.

—No fue tu culpa —declaró Aster cansado de repetírselo una y otra vez — Todos hemos pasado por esa clase de indecisiones, eres tú la que lleva más tiempo en esto y aunque no estuve nada de acuerdo con tu elección y me alegro de que sigas aquí, comprendo tus razones.

—Encontré algo por lo que vivir, Aster. Eso fue lo único que se necesito para volver a creer en mi misma —Sus orbes se conectaron, los oscuros pozos de la cupido parecían querer decirle "Quiero creer que tú también lo encontraste" —pero ahora ese alguien…se encuentra inconsciente frente a la chimenea.

—Él estará bien. Lo que me preocupa es que si despierta vuelva a atacarte o alguno de nosotros, es importante saber qué le sucedió antes de despertarlo —No recibió respuesta, Granny había vuelto a posar sus ojos sobre el can, unas horribles garras estaban marcadas en su mejilla derecha, rojas y en carne viva pero ya no sangrantes —Emmm…—trató de llamar su atención de nuevo, la morena volteó a verlo —Creo que te querrás ver tú las heridas del rostro, sé que tienes tus menjunjes para ese tipo de lesiones.

—Dios —fue lo único que dijo antes de que con un chasquido invocara un espejo. Se observó y acarició lentamente las heridas de su rostro, pequeños rasguños se esparcían también por el puente de su nariz y los repasó también con la yema de su dedo — Nunca le he temido a las cicatrices, aún conservo la de mi muerte…las asimilo como un accesorio, decoraciones sobre mi piel que cuentan una historia —con el brazo que no acariciaba su rostro, Granny rodeó su estómago — aquí estuvo mi bebé de todos modos, aunque ahora sea un lugar vacío y sin sentido. —Luego de ese comentario que hizo a Bunny tragar con dificultad cupido hizo aparecer una crema cicatrizante se la untó, pero las marcas no desaparecieron, solo cicatrizaron, estaba haciendo honor a su palabra no haría desaparecer las marcas.

—Creo que deberíamos pedirle a Toothiana que use el…—fue interrumpido por la llegada de Jack y los demás guardianes. Norte a la cabeza de los demás fue le primero en visualizar el rostro taciturno del hada.

― ¡Granny, cariño! ¿Cómo te encuentras? ―. Pregunto Norte mientras se le acercaba, tomó el rostro de la morena entre una de sus enormes y robustas manos y lo dirigió a su mirada. Intento dilucidar lo que verdad sucedía a través de esos luceros, sinceramente, nada estaba bien. La morena alejó la mano de Norte de su cara de la manera más cortés que su estado le permitió.

―Estoy bien, Norte. Gracias por preocuparte. ¿Encontraron alguna pista de lo que le sucedió a Salt la noche anterior?

―No mucho, querida. Según los espíritus de los lugares a los que fuimos lo único que pudimos confirmar es que estuvo en Nueva york.

―Toothiana ―Llamo Aster levantándose de su lugar ― ¿Podrías, por favor, utilizar tu lector de recuerdos en Sea? No existe otra manera de saber exactamente qué le sucedió aquella noche.

―Claro, Aster.

El lector de recuerdos era una herramienta que Tooth utilizaba cuando necesitaba alcanzar un recuerdo en los dientes de los niños, pero más que para el dueño de este para ella recuperar alguna información necesaria, como en estas circunstancias. Funcionaba muy parecido a un proyector humano solo que en vez de ir conectado a una de esas computadoras al diente. Toothiana conecto la pequeña maquina al colmillo de Sea respaldada por cada flanco por los demás guardianes en caso de que despertara, inmediatamente se proyectó la imagen de su recuerdo sobre la chimenea de Norte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" _Mirarse, porque no hay otra manera de encontrarse, cariño_

 _Amarse, porque no deseamos estar solos_

Sentirte, porque a veces dudo de la realidad a tu lado

 _Destino, Porque no hay otra manera de comprobar que existió el frío_

 _De aquella mañana en que nos conocimos"_

Las imágenes mostraban la noche de Sea como si se mirase desde sus propios ojos, una cantidad extraordinaria de rostros, sonrientes, difuminados por las luces y la vaga luz ambiental de un pub cualquiera de la ciudad de Nueva York. Alcohol, fiesta, desenfreno, imágenes que fascinaron a Jack en más de un sentido ― " _¿Es esto lo que hacen los humanos adultos durante las noches? ¿Prácticamente desnudarse y frotar sus cuerpos toda la noche?" ―._ No lo entendía, francamente, no podía comprenderlo, pero el cortometraje continuó entregando los mismos paisajes hasta que la luz del sol comenzó a vislumbrarse por una de las ventanas del pub ―" _¿O era más bien un hotel?"_

―Una noche normal en la vida de Salt ―comentó Aster sentado frente a frente a la proyección con los brazos cruzados, inspeccionaba cada milímetro del cortometraje en busca de cualquier pista que les pudiera entregar información sobre lo ocurrido, pero nada, absolutamente nada diferente a lo que ya conocía del can.

Llego la mañana, el perro parecía caminar tranquilo en medio de las multitudes, nadie parecía notar su existencia, después de todo era un espíritu. En un momento, se detuvo en un parque, los niños jugaban ignorantes de su alrededor mientras que Salt parecía encender un cigarrillo. Una, dos, tres exhalaciones y la humareda se depuraba frente a su nariz, una mañana tranquila, hasta que…

Un Salto, una vibración parecía mostrar que Sea se había sorprendido por algo, la cámara se enfoca hacia el suelo a su lado, una manita, muy blanca y pequeña se aferraba fuertemente al pelaje de su pata derecha. El sonido del recuerdo, de todo lo que rodeaba aquel instante, los autos, la gente, la respiración de las calles pareció desvanecerse, en tanto unos ojos llenos de asombro se clavan en la cámara, en los ojos de Salt y congelaba los corazones de la audiencia. Un niño, pelirrojo, de no más de 4 años era capaz de ver a Salt en todos sus colores y lo miraba maravillado por su existencia.

No era necesario ver el rostro del can en aquel instante, Aster pensaba que ya no necesitaba seguir viendo lo sucedido para entender por qué el can reaccionó de aquel modo, pero sería hacer oídos sordos, ignorar una realidad que muchos de sus preciados niños, los niños que él y todos los guardianes entregan cada fibra por proteger viven. No fueron necesarias explicaciones, incluso Jack entendía el mecanismo, si una persona cree puede ver a los espíritus y si eras capaz de ver a Sea, el guardián de la lujuria era porque la conocías y aquel niño, de tan solo cuatro años, había vivido experiencias que lo hacían capaz de reconocerla.

― ¡Perrito! ―. Una voz dulce, algo desgastada, apenas audible bajo la gruesa bufanda que cubría la mitad de su rostro, lo llamaba. Lo llamaba a él, Sea Salt el guardián de la lujuria, un espíritu del que un alma tan pura e inocente no debería ni siquiera considerar su existencia. No era capaz de reaccionar, de responder a aquellos ojos dorados, más dorados de los que nunca había presenciado antes.

―Centeno ―fue lo último que se escucho antes de que la memoria se apagara con un sonido seco.

Jack podía sentirlo, podía sentir como cada uno de los presentes en la sala luchaban por mantener la calma ante lo presenciado, lentamente todas las miradas se enfocaron en la morena quien con ojos inundados en lágrimas abrazaba el brazo que el perro había mordido, lloraba en silencio, y los ríos en sus ojos no se detuvieron hasta que la noche tocó la blanca planicie del Polo Norte.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

― ¿Anocheció? ―notó Jack asombrado, despertando del estado embelesamiento en el que había permanecido luego de dejar a Granny con Norte en la biblioteca. Ahora se encontraba apoyado contra una de las ventanas de la cocina, Aster era el único que se encontraba con él.

―Sí, ya han pasado varias horas, aunque no lo notarás ―Jack se enrojeció un poco, el conejo no se había apartado de su lado todo ese tiempo, y parecía quererle hacerle notar ese hecho con el tono utilizado.

―No lo digo por eso. Ya entramos en época de sol de medianoche, no debería anochecer por los siguientes seis meses. ―comentó. Jack utilizaba su tono más neutro e indiferente posible con el conejo, como si estuviese conversando con un desconocido en la calle sobre el clima, al no ser capaz de actuar con normalidad sentía que lo más lógico seria volver al estado anterior de su relación: "el desagrado educado"

―El poder de Granny pudo cambiar el clima, como a veces te sucede a ti― respondió. Jack pudo leer la molestia en sus palabras.

―Granny no es un espíritu del clima.

―Se encuentra en un estado delicado, no me sorprenda que no pueda controlar sus poderes ―explicó como queriendo hacer entender a un bebé, una simple conversación se estaba convirtiendo lentamente en una disputa, exactamente como sucedía antes de que fueran amigos.

"Amigos" a Jack le formaba un nudo en la garganta esa palabra, decidió volver a mantener el silencio ― "Nunca más volveremos a ser amigos ¿eh? Cola de algodón" ― escucho a Aster dar un suspiró lo miró enfadado.

―Basta con el berrinche, ya no tengo la edad como para mantener este tipo de actitudes, Jack. Tenemos que hablar.

―No es momento ―respondió sin más el joven

―Lo es, somos un equipo, los niños dependen de nosotros y si no somos capaces de llevarnos con un mínimo de comunicación decente solo seremos un estorbo a los demás ―Jack se enfurecía más y más con cada una de sus palabras, odiaba cuando Aster intentaba pasar cada aspecto de su amistad por el hecho de que eran guardianes.

― ¿Es por eso qué quieres hablar conmigo? ¿Por el bien del equipo? ―Aster se sobresalto un poco por la actitud de muchacho, lo miraba con ojos centellantes de furia y una mueca irónica ―Siempre tú, Aster, sacrificándote por el equipo y lidiando con el pendejo insufrible que es el nuevo guardián ¿Verdad?

― ¡Jack! ¡Por Manny! ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ―Jack no sabía de lo que hablaba solo deseaba descargar su inagotable impotencia.

― ¡Escuche lo que hablaste con Norte la otra noche! ¡Qué soy un niño impresionable que está seducido por tu amabilidad!

― ¡Maldita sea, Jack! ¡Yo no fui quien dijo esas cosas! ¡Y si Norte las dijo fue porque el te considera como su hijo!

―¡Pero tu le diste la razón!

― ¿La razón, Jack? ¡El único que parece estar dándole la razón eres tú! ¡Actuando de esta manera tan inmadura!

― ¡Es que no lo soporto! ¡Ya no soporto que intentes actuar siempre como el "gran Pooka maduro con nervios de acero y que siempre es capaz de arreglar todo"! Tu papel de "hare entrar en razón a este chiquillo" me tiene harto ¡Te dije que quiero alejarme de ti y eso es lo que quiero hacer! ¡Respeta lo que siento alguna vez! ―volteó el rostro hacía la ventana y esperó que el conejo se retirara de la habitación, escuchó unos pasos, pero su corazón dio un salto cuando sintió que dos patas con gran fuerza se agarraban de sus brazos y los azotaban contra el ventanal.

― Mira pequeño caballito de circo ― le amenazó el Pooka a cinco centímetros de su rostro ―yo también estoy harto, estoy cansado de soportar tus vaivenes hormonales, te gusto, me odias, para ti es tan fácil deshacerte de una persona que no te cuesta nada desaparecerte de sus vidas ― Jack podía ver los azules de Aster inquietarse cual tormenta, cristalizarse por las lágrimas contenidas― Puede que luego de 300 años de soledad y una personalidad apenas madura no seas capaz de entender los lineamientos mínimos del apego entre las personas, incluso puede que los demás te acepten tus arranques adolescentes ¡Pero yo no!

Jack lloraba, no podía contener su respiración agitada ni el ceño fruncido sobre sus ojos, pero no desvió un segundo su mirada de la del Pooka. Éste se detuvo un momento, también agitado, sus brazos tiritaban, su cuerpo parecía luchar por alejarse, pero Aster nunca dejaban un discurso a medias.

―Yo te lo prometí, Jack, jamás te apartaría de mi lado, no es una promesa que hago a medias con nadie, maldito niño. Pero si tanto te molesto y me odias ¡Mantente alejado de mí, maldita sea! ―grito antes de liberar sus brazos y provocar que el joven cayera del borde del ventanal.

Aster se alejó hasta la puerta de la cocina, a punto de desmoronarse, a punto de ceder al peso de su cuerpo y desplomarse, no deseaba salir de la habitación, no deseaba alejarse del muchacho, jamás había discutido con alguien de esa manera, lo anonadaba lo mucho que el chico podía introducirse en sus nervios, pasó una pata por sobre su rostro en un intento de calmarse y reunir fuerzas para tomar el picaporte. Iba a alejarse cuando…un par de brazos fríos envolvieron su cintura.

―No te vayas ―escucho reproducir al muchacho con dificultad. Aquellas manos que recorrían todo su torso hasta aferrarse fuertemente al pelaje de su pecho le devolvieron el aire a sus pulmones ―Aster… no me dejes ―susurró el albino en su oído, no pudo evitar estremecerse ―Norte tenía razón Aster… me sedujiste…no te alejes, no te vayas…por favor

En dos segundos Aster tenía al joven contra la isla de la cocina con sus piernas aferradas contra su cintura, frotando partes de ambos que, si no fuera por la adrenalina, no se atrevería a tocar.

―Basta, niño. No estoy para seguir tus juegos luego de todo esto ―Las mejillas del muchacho se encontraban enrojecidas hasta las orejas, sus ojos nublados por un sentimiento que no pudo descifrar.

―Aster ―susurró ―Aster, Aster Aster―pronunciaba mientras se enredaba en el cuerpo del conejo, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, apretó más sus piernas contra su cintura y aprisionó una de sus orejas en sus frías manos.

―Basta… he dicho que te detengas…―No podía detenerlo, Jack parecía haberlo drogado con su presencia, con su toque, y estaba cayendo en algo que, aunque no podía comprenderlo, entendía que estaba totalmente mal ―Jack… ¿Qu- Qué haces? ―El muchacho no paraba de acariciarlo con todo su cuerpo.

―Bunny… quiero estar tan cerca de ti que ya no puedo soportarlo más, perdóname, de verdad soy un pendejo impresionable… ―Aster no pudo procesarlo hasta que sentía el aliento de Jack sobre el suyo, inevitable…

―Jack, Aster, Norte solicitó una re -¡Oh por Manny! ―interrumpió Toothiana en la cocina Aster quiso alejarse del muchacho, pero Jack se negó a soltar su pecho ― ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

―Nada Tooth ― Se apresuró el conejo a rápidamente aclarar. Toothiana no lo miraba con siquiera un mínimo de simpatía ― Jack está un poco alterado por lo sucedido con Sea, cree que le hizo daño al dejarlo inconsciente ―Aster se sorprendió a sí mismo por la naturalidad con la que respondió al hada de los dientes, como si la escena comprometedora no fuera más que ellos cortando zanahorias.

―Ya veo… ―Toothiana no parecía muy convencida, obviamente, pero en aquel instante ni ella misma quería analizar la situación ―Norte nos necesita en la biblioteca hemos reunido un poco más de información ― y sin más se fue de la habitación.

―Jack, Jack ―El guardián de la diversión parecía estar a punto de caer dormido sobre su pecho, con una leve sonrisa sobre su pecho, bien acomodado sin todavía querer soltarlo. Aster no pudo resistirse, comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos con suavidad― tenemos que irnos, pequeño malcriado. Casi le damos a Tooth un ataque cardiaco.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

― ¡Dime dónde está maldita sea! ―Escucharon vociferar a las puertas de la biblioteca ― ¡Sé que lo sabes! ¡Pitch Black! ―eso fue lo que provocó que Aster y Jack entrarán a trompicones a la habitación.

Seguramente para ellos, la escena que se desarrollaba en su interior era mucho más increíble que la que Toothiana había presenciado en la cocina. Pitch Black, en toda su gloria, con su actitud taciturna e imponente y Granny de cuclillas a sus pies ocultando contra su regazo el pequeño cuerpo de Sea convertido en un cachorro.

―Me lo tengo que llevar, Granny ―declaró inamovible

―¡Dime donde se encuentra y lo podré ayudar! ¡No dejaré que le toques un pelo a Sea Salt!

―¡Pitch, tú, desgraciado! ¿Qué zanahorias haces aquí? ―Gritó Aster corriendo al rescate e interponiéndose entre el boogieman y su compañera.

―Vine a buscar al cachorro, está infectado.

―¿Infectado? ¿De qué estás hablando? ―interrumpió Jack ― ¡Norte, Sandy Hagan algo! ―Jack no podía entender porque ambos guardianes se mantenían al margen de la situación y solo observaban como Granny suplicaba por la vida de su amigo

― No podemos hacer nada, Jack ―habló Norte ―El corazón de Sea se ha contaminado por lo que le sucedió con aquel pequeño, no es capaz de continuar con su trabajo, lo ha dominado el miedo y aquellos que lo ha dominado el miedo le pertenecen…

―A mí, él es mío ahora ¡Mira su color! Se ha vuelto completamente oscuro― Ciertamente el cachorro se había vuelto de un color tan oscuro como el carbón y esa oscura arena de Pitch que lo cubría incluso estaba contaminando los brazos de la morena.

―Por favor, Pitch… ayúdalo y dime dónde se encuentra ese niño… podremos salvarlo, salvaremos a Sea…― rogaba la morena, sus lágrimas se estrellaban contra la alfombra. No parecía importarle como el miedo la estaba consumiendo. ―Pero el bastardo de su enemigo no parecía conmoverse ni un poco por el estado del guardián del amor.

De repente Sandy flotó hasta la altura del rostro de Pitch y al igual que Granny con Sea, Sandy no tuvo miedo de contaminarse con el miedo del boogieman colocando sus manos sobre sus mejillas. Lo miro fijamente acariciando de manera casi imperceptible su rostro.

―Sandy no… sé que ella, si, si, sé que ella…―Pitch intentaba contraargumentar al discurso que Sandy rápidamente le daba con sus figuras de arena, pero al parecer no podía seguirle el paso al hombre de los sueños. Lo único que alcanzó a comprender Jack de lo que decía Sandy fue "necesita tu ayuda, tal cual nos ayudó a nosotros" ―Está bien ―acepto abatido ―le quitaré el polvo al perro, pero no les diré donde se encuentra ese niño, es un caso complicado, demasiado para mi paciencia, ustedes que viven en sueños de azúcar y miel no podrán con él ― declaró para luego proceder a descontaminar al perro. Miro a Sandy fijamente y luego desapareció

―¡¿Qué carajos fue eso?!― exclamó Jack. En tan solo un día su vida había dado una vuelta bastante bizarra. ―¿Sabias que Pitch Black está de vuelta? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

―Pitch no iba a desaparecer tras su derrota Jack ―Le explicó Toothiana ―es indispensable entre los espíritus igual que nosotros, pero al debilitar su poder podemos controlarlo a lo exactamente necesario.

―Eso tiene sentido.

―Eso no es lo importante ahora ― Interrumpió Norte ―Ahora que Sea está relativamente fuera de peligro debemos despertarlo y llevarlo donde ese niño, terminaremos de salvar su alma cuando salvemos a ese pequeño.

―Pero ¿cómo lo vamos a encontrar? ―Preguntó Toothiana

―Es un niño de cuatro años, Neoyorquino, debe vivir por las cercanías del parque en el que se encontró con Sea, conocemos su rostro, eso reduce bastante el rango de búsqueda, con tus hadas Toothiana y todo nuestro esfuerzo encontraremos rápidamente al pequeño.

―Solo necesitamos saber a qué nos estamos afrontando ―Secundo Jack acercándose a la pareja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Granny había desaparecido junto con Sea las horas en que los guardianes de la infancia se dedicaron a buscar al pequeño, siendo sinceros no tenían muchas esperanzas, aunque era un niño del que hablaban el hecho del que no querían hablar se escapaba de su zona de confort, un sentimiento pesado hundía el corazón de todos. Al volver al taller de Norte y entrar a la biblioteca visualizaron a Granny parada junto la chimenea encendida, su silueta centelleaba contra la luz del fuego y su sombra se extendía por la habitación, vestía con un vestido ajustado de encaje que al llegar a la mitad de sus muslos se abría en enormes plumas de pavo real formando una cola de un metro tras de ella no se movió un centímetro aun cuando notó como los guardianes entraban impactados a la habitación.

―Lo he encontrado ―pronunció quebrantando el silencio ―Sea se encuentra fuera de su casa en estos instantes. He decidido dirigirme hacia allá y hacer…lo que sea necesario. ―aquellas palabras calaron hondo en los presentes "lo que sea necesario" era exactamente lo que no querían imaginarse ―les pediré que no se involucren más de lo que ya lo han hecho.

―¡¿Qué dices Granny?! ¡No podemos dejarte sola en esto! ―interrumpió Norte acercándose a la morena. Pero ella, que había hablado todo el tiempo, volteó con una fiereza que hizo que el fuego crepitara y sus plumas parecieran cubiertas del fuego ahora a sus espaldas.

―No es su terreno, Norte ―aclaró amenazante ―Y lo que yo y Sea hemos decidido hacer no está ni cerca de querer mantener el estatus quo respetando las reglas de nuestros superiores.

―¿De qué hablas? No puedes estar hablando enserio…―El rostro de Norte mostraba el horror ante esas palabras.

―Escúchame Norte, por última vez, lo que realizaremos en esa casa va en contra de cada uno de sus principios como guardianes de la infancia por lo que ni siquiera deberíamos estar teniendo esta conversación ahora.

―¡¿Granny, qué planeas hacer?! ― Exclamó Toothiana

―Iremos contigo ―Declaró Bunnymund y antes de Granny pudiera protestar en dos saltos se acercó a ella ―Tienes razón al decir que esto va contra nuestros principios, lejos de lo que estamos acostumbrados a lidiar, pero no somos idiotas, entendemos que la maldad va mucho más allá de lo que Pitch pudo haber logrado hacer si nos hubiese derrotado. Iremos contigo, palabra final.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un condominio simple en los extremos de la ciudad, el cielo gris sobre sus cabezas hacía ver a las casas monótonas y sin vida. Ningún niño jugaba en las aceras, ni un alma se asomaba fuera de las puertas, el viento rugía con fuerza y frente a aquella valla de alambre destartalada se encontraba su objetivo.

Una casa igual que las otras, el césped seco en su antejardín, un árbol seco a su costado, pórtico de madera sucia y aportillada, pintura carcomida, dos pisos una sola ventana.

Sea se encontraba ya frente a la puerta impávido, indiferente a la presencia de los demás, su compañera tomó su hombro en su encuentro, lo miró a los ojos, ojerosos y oscuros, cerró los ojos y unió sus frentes, habló dirigiéndose a los presentes, sin alejarse de su posición.

―Entraremos y buscaremos el sótano es ahí donde se encuentra el pequeño, encadenado en uno de los rincones. Sea y yo subiremos a por el padre ustedes liberen a Chris.

Chris Noah Parker cuatro años, su madre murió en su nacimiento, su padre un drogadicto, abusivo, comenzó a golpear a Chris al cumplir tres, la violencia ha ido aumentando de manera progresiva hasta que finalmente decidió comenzar a aprovecharse de su cuerpo. Escapó hace dos días de su hogar, en un descuido de su padre en cerrar bien la puerta del sótano donde lo encierra luego de sus abusos. La policía lo encontró prontamente luego de que Sea se topó con él, lo llevaron de vuelta al infierno sin gastarse en buscar rastro de abusos, el pequeño no habla apenas balbucea y se le entienden palabras simples que a los adultos que lo encontraron le dificultaron el interpretar su edad ― "Tiene cuatro, pero habla como un bebé de dos" ―escribieron los policías en su reporte. Su padre lo dejó al borde de la muerte en su regreso.

Para los guardianes no les fue difícil entrar al hogar sin ser notados, Sea y Granny subieron las escaleras como si conocieran el lugar como la palma de sus manos. Aster se dirigió a la puerta junto a la escalera suponía sería el sótano, aún con su afinado sentido del oído no podía escuchar nada temía que se encontraran con el peor de los escenarios al entrar a aquel portal. Lo despertó de sus cavilaciones un pequeño temblor a su lado, era Jack, su rostro exponía lo doloroso que se le hacía toda la experiencia, el ceño fruncido en una expresión de asco, mordía sus labios con tal fuerza que ya estaban amoratados y sangrantes, Aster sujeto tu mano contra la suya.

―Perdóname, hubiese querido que nunca vivieras algo como esto ―le habló Aster tomando con su palma libre la mejilla de Jack ―Se fuerte ― Aster procedía a tomar el pomo de la puerta cuando escucharon pasos bajando las escaleras

―G-Granny ¿Q-Qué es eso? ―Una guadaña, de tres metros de alto se posaba sobre el hombro de la muchacha, completamente negra, expulsaba un liquido oscuro desde el filo su espada. Jack tembló con horror.

―Descuida no lo he asesinado, es imposible aún para mí, aunque lo deseo…he cortado al demonio que vive a su anterior, desde ahora no será más que un cascarón vació en espera de la cruel muerte. Toothiana necesitare tu ayuda para esto ―explicó en tanto ocupaba el lugar de Aster frente a la puerta, giro la perilla la oscuridad más profunda se expandió frente a sus ojos.

―Huele a…sangre ―mencionó Aster asomando su nariz por el umbral

―Entremos― Granny comenzó a bajar con lentitud los guardianes la siguieron en completo silencio, al bajar el escalón final los rodeaba la oscuridad ni un atisbo de luz les permitía saber la ubicación del niño, aún cuando era una simple habitación no parecía tener límites ―Está ahí ―apuntó con su guadaña al rincón más alejado. Sandy encendió una luz con su polvo de sueños, algo tiritaba entre las sombras.

Un pequeño cuerpo, hecho un ovillo cubierto de sangre y suciedad, apenas parecía respirar.

―¿Chris? ―llamó Cupido. Con dificultad unos ojitos se asomaron en su encuentro. Ya no tenían la vida con la que los habían presenciado en los recuerdos de Sea, no parecían poder enfocar bien los objetos frente a él.

Los guardianes observaron como Sea y Granny se arrodillaban junto a él.

―Es demasiado tarde ― pronunció la morena, con el pequeño cuerpo demacrado contra su pecho. Un frío hielo recorrió a los presentes.

―Debe haber algo que podamos hacer ―mencionó Jack ―Llevarlo al hospital, acercarlo a otros humanos para que lo cuiden.

―Su cuerpo ya ha soportado demasiado sufrimiento, esta cediendo, no tiene más fuerza para continuar ―habló en tanto acariciaba los rojizos cabellos del niño ―¿Chris, mi amor? ¿Me puedes ver?

―¿Mamá? ―Su voz retumbó en la habitación como la de un pajarito herido. Sus ojos parecieron recobrar luz. Chris que nunca había conocido a su madre sentía el regazo de una por primera vez. Intentó balbucear, acercar su pequeña manito a la mejilla de Granny, pero el esfuerzo lo hizo toser, tanto que sangre cayó sobre el pecho de cupido.

―Calla, mi vida, ya no es necesario que te esfuerces más, estoy aquí ―Los guardianes no podían verlo, pero Cupido estaba proyectando sobre el pequeño con ayuda de Toothiana su primer y único recuerdo con su madre: el momento de su nacimiento, guardado en la pérdida de su primer diente de leche, que su padre le arrancó de una bofetada ―. _Mi amor, déjate llevar_ ―comenzó a entonar Granny mientras mecía al niño ― _Late dentro de mí…Mi amor has encontrado paz…Que estabas buscando para tu liberación._

Granny se levantó con el chiquillo apretado fuertemente contra sus brazos, pesaba como una pluma y se encaminó hacia las escaleras sin dejar de cantar ― _Tú lo diste todo, por medio de la llamada, tuviste una oportunidad, tuviste una caída por nosotros. ―_ las palabras de cupido inundaban toda la casa, conectando los corazones de los guardianes, sumiéndolos en una fantasía ― _Viniste pensativo, me amaste fielmente, me enseñaste el honor, lo hiciste por mí_ ―Chris acariciaba el rostro de la morena y sonreía con las fuerzas que le quedaban. Cuando cruzaron juntos el umbral hacia el pórtico el sol los iluminó a ambos haciéndose entre paso entre las nubes ― _Esta noche vas a dormir para bien, Vas a esperar por mí, mi amor…ahora soy fuerte, tu me diste todo, tu me diste todo lo que tenías y ahora estoy en casa―_ el viento golpeaba sus rostros, había bailar las plumas del vestido de la morena, se encaminaron al pasto―Mi amor, mira lo que puedes hacer, lo estoy arreglando, yo estaré contigo…tomastes mi mano y añadiste un designio, me diste tu corazón, te pregunte si bailarías conmigo ―Granny dio un giro mariposas se esparcieron a su alrededor, se recostó sobre la hierba, miró fijamente a Chris a los ojos ― Amaste con honestidad, diste lo que podías entregar, sé que te irás en paz ―En un instante el cuerpo de Chris comenzó a brillar ―Ahora soy fuerte, me lo diste todo, me diste todo lo que tenías y ahora estoy en casa ―El cuerpo de Chris comenzó a desvanecerse, como esporas de luz contra el viento ―Mi amor, déjate llevar, late dentro de mi…estaré contigo ―y con su última palabra el cuerpo de Chris había desaparecido entre sus brazos.

―¡Chris! ―vociferó Jack ―¡Dios mio, Granny! ¿Qué sucedió?

―Chris se ha ido, Jack. Llegamos demasiado tarde, para salvar su cuerpo, pero he liberado su alma a los dioses.

Tal como dijo Cupido, el cuerpo de Chris fue encontrado por la policía unas horas después, su padre que parecía estar en un estado catatónico fue llevado a la cárcel por abuso infantil y pedofilia. Los guardianes no se reunieron luego de eso por una semana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


End file.
